Wired
by seanthesheep356
Summary: Carolina Winter is from District 3, meaning she isn't a career tribute at all. She is reaped and is sick of nobody remembering people from District 3, but how could she show everyone she's better than the careers? She could rewire land mines, or maybe do something no tribute has done: screw up the arena's technology. She will definitely be one nobody will forget, ever.
1. Chapter 1

_"You can wire anything, and you're only nine years old," my father says with a __chuckle. _

_"Why?" "It's simple. You're smart, clever, and have nimble hands."_

_He ruffled my dark red hair and kissed the top of my head as he left for work, and I thought about what he said. _

_"Smart, clever, and nimble." I repeated._

_"Huh. Interesting."_

* * *

I turned off the water from my shower, dried myself off, then changed into a simple emerald green dress. I put my wavy red hair half up securing it with a clip full of green stones, slipped on gladiator sandals, then went downstairs to find my family. My fourteen year old brother Patrick was talking to my thirteen year old brother Aidan, both dresses in suits and ties for the reaping. I was almost jealous of them; since I'm fifteen, I have my name in to be drawn more than they do.

They stopped talking to look at me, then shyly looked down obviously not wanting to be the first ones to talk.

"Ready?" "Not really." Patrick mumbled with Aidan nodding his head in agreement.

"Nor am I." I mumbled, then picked up my school calculator rewiring it with my shaking hands. Soon after, my parents walked in.

"We have to go." my mother said quietly, then I sighed setting down the calculator. To bad it doesn't fit in the pocket of my dress. So instead I grabbed a flash drive for whatever reason, and quickly slipped it into a pocket. I took a look once more into my house, then my family and I thanked Patrick as he held the door for us, and walked to the dreaded reaping.

* * *

There were kids all around us being checked in, looking miserable in the process. Someone grabbed my arm as I was walking away from the check in lines, then I saw it was my best friend Marceline.

"Hey Carolina." "Hi Marceline." "Come on, they're gonna start in like five minutes." she said dragging me by the other fifteen year old girls. On the way there, we ran into our other best friend Nathan, another fifteen year old, but a boy obviously. He was always good looking, and I saw girls staring at him.

"Good luck you two. By the way I caught another like _five _of the guys from the lines looking at you two again."

Marceline and I turned and saw some boys quickly look away, then Nathan muttered "Told you." He's always the type to distract you from a horrible situation. We wished each other luck, then walked over to our roped off sections.

Everyone waited in an awkward silence, and finally an escort in _horrifying _neon clothes with a matching sickly green wig walked to a microphone in the ugliest mucus green high heels I've ever seen.

Typically escorts hate District 3, but the one thing they do like about us is our industry. Technology. The reason why, is so they can dress "accordingly", basically in neon colors and other absurd articles of clothing. Another thing I don't like about the Capitol, the clothes freak me out. I don't know when dressing like a pink clown looked good.

I yelped at her appearance then coughed loudly about three times trying to cover up my scream. Some girls looked at me, then looked away. I was really red in the face by the time they looked away.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 63rd Annual Hunger Games! We'll start with the ladies first."

All the girls sucked in a nervous breath and held it as the disgusting heels clicked with the ground over to the bowl of the female names.

The escort put her hand in the bowl and tauntingly searched for the "perfect" one, then reached in deep and pulled one out with a sickening smile on her face.

It makes me sick to my stomach, that the Hunger Games is a form of entertainment for the Capitol. The Districts work so hard for their impossible expectations, only to get paid back with this! Is this what the world has come to?!

I almost gagged loudly in front of everyone thinking that. Now that would have been _extremely_ embarrassing.

The escort unfolded out the card and smoothed it out with her manicured hands then cleared her throat softly with a smile on her face. I feel horrible for whose name that card belongs to. Someone out there won't be coming back, it's such a chilling thought. What if the boy or girl was a classmate of mine? Then after the games, I would be looking at their desk finding it eerily empty. What if that name card belongs to me? Well I should be safe, I have been for all the reapings in the past.

Can the escort drag this out any longer? She is doing it to taunt us. But unfortunately it's way more horrifying than she's making it.

"Carolina Winter."

Everyone turned to me, and I felt my hands shake violently. I kept them at my sides, and tried to hold still, and walked with peacekeepers around me to the balcony.

The escort beckoned me to a place next to her like I was some sort of dog or animal. People from the Capitol look down on those who work incredibly hard to keep them alive. I almost hissed at her, she is talking to me like I'm an animal after all.

I looked over the District, as they gazed back at me guessing my odds in the arena. I shut my dropped jaw gulping, then just tried to focus on who was next.

The escort walked over to the bowl of the boy's names, and I saw all the boys turn even more pale.

She again slowly picked the name, then walked back to the microphone with the hideous heels clicking over the crowd.

"Sam Harrison."

A boy from the thirteen year old section dragged his way over next to me, then stood looking down. I pitied him a little.

"Shake hands."

I held out a pale hand, then his clammy shaking hand shook mine.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."


	2. Chapter 2

I at District 3's beautiful green hills hearing a distant roar of the ocean, breathed in one more pleasantly damp breath of air, then was shoved inside the Justice Building by peacekeepers.

The Justice Building was beautiful, with light stone everywhere, beautiful dark wooden cabinets and molding on the ceiling. I almost forgot why I was even here.

The room I was put in had a comfortable white couch, dark wooden floors with tall matching cabinets containing technology awards from the Capitol inside of them displayed through the glass with lights shining on them.

The windows were tall, the ceilings were high, and the beautiful room had a breathtaking view of the District.

I laid down trying to process what just happened to me, which was hard for me to think about.

_I'm in the Hunger Games._

Thinking it isn't helping.

"I'm in the Hunger Games." I said quietly.

It hit me, and the door opened to my family who rushed through and hugged me tightly. My mother was weeping into my shoulder, and I refused to cry. After she let go of me, my father hugged me.

"Carolina, wire stuff in that arena." "What if I don't have anything to wire?" "You will, there's always land mines, or something more. I know you can win." I nodded not knowing what else to do, then he hugged me one last time, and let my brothers hug me.

Both Patrick and Aidan shook as they hugged me, and I still held in tears and showed little emotion.

"You'll win." Aidan said quietly, and I held his shoulders nodding.

"I love you." I said then pulled him into another hug, and heard the door open.

"Time's up." a peacekeeper said coldly.

Everyone shouted "I love you!" as they were taken out of the room, then the doors shut behind them. I was alone again, like I know I'll be in the arena. I know allies area always good to have, but how trustworthy are they really? I'm going to keep to myself as much as I can, but try not to get anyone to dislike me. I don't know how much Sam knows about wiring stuff, probably a lot. But he's thirteen, which means I'm more useful to him than he is to me. Another loose loose situation.

The doors opened and Marceline was thrown in, then she escaped the peacekeepers grasp and ran to me nearly knocking me down.

"You can't go." she said with a shaking voice.

"I have to." "I know you can win. You're so good at wiring computers, TV's, flash drives, calculators, everything! You can wire stuff with your eyes closed." She sighed and moaned "Please win. Promise?"

I was at a loss of words, how do I promise I can win, I shouldn't.

"I promise."

"What's in your pocket?" she asked. I looked down not seeing the outline of anything, then remembered she somehow knows everything. Who calls before you pick up the phone, when to dodge a flying ball in P.E., who's at the door before you answer. It's started to rub off on me, somehow, because now I'm starting to be able to do all those things. Another possible advantage in the arena I guess.

I slipped my hand into my pocket, and pulled out the black flash drive, and pushed the USB plug out with a smile. She grinned mischievously and pulled out a black flash drive, and pushed the USB plug out like mine. Marceline sighed and pushed it back in, then took my hand and put the flash drive in it, and closed my hand around it and clasped mine in hers.

She looked down, then I pushed aside her long wavy black hair, and tilted her chin so her blue eyes met my green ones.

"I promise I'll do my best. Thank you." She smiled and wrapped me into another hug, and said "I have a feeling you could use the flash drive, for whatever reason."

Well that's a good sign, I guess.

"Time's up." She turned deathly pale and her eyes widened, then she was pried off of me and pulled away. "Good luck!" she cried as the doors shut.

And like that my best friend was taken away from me.

The doors opened and Nathan ran to me sweeping me off the couch and hugging me tightly.

"You'll win, I know it." he said. I nodded again not really knowing what else to do, and hugged him.

"I don't want to go." "I really don't want you to go. You'll win." he repeated so he wouldn't loose his mind.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth; it was strange to see Nathan's handsome face so agitated. He had anger in his blue eyes, and scratched his head looking irritated. Normally he's the one to comfort you, with his sweet, caring, and sarcastically funny personality.

I saw him relax and his shoulders dropped, then he looked back to me and said "I hate the games."

I nodded in agreement and ran a hand through his short brown hair, then he looked into my eyes with a look of longing and despair.

I felt myself having the same gaze, then I reached for his shoulders and kissed him. He seemed a little shocked for a second, then I felt his arms encircle my body, then my waist, and was pulled closer.

I had always had a bit of a crush on him, but never talked about it with anyone let alone showed it. That's where Marceline nicknamed me.

_"Carolina, the person who wins your heart must be pretty dang perfect, because you're the girl made of steel; I've never heard you talk about anyone once." _

He and I broke away around the same time a while later, afraid that a peacekeeper would walk in on us. I smiled seeing a grin spread across his face, then we hugged each other one last time, and heard a door open.

"Promise you'll win?" he called out looking over his shoulder at me.

"I promise."

And like that, he was gone.

I'll have to made of steel for the arena as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Peacekeepers came into the room I was in, then grabbed ahold of my arms and yanked me out to the train waiting behind the Justice Building. I looked at the beautiful interior of the building one last time, then looked forward to the train. It was a shining silver, a beautiful machine made by District 6. The peacekeepers let go of me, and I glided over to the train a little dazed of what just happened to me.

Sam was sitting already sitting in the car that appeared to be a sitting room, with the Capitol's luxuries all around us. I gazed at all the decorations, which looked like they belonged in a high end hotel. District 3 isn't really that poor, in fact it isn't at all. Let's just say District 6 is in the middle of the 12 based on wealth, so District 3 is pretty good.

I sat on the couch across from Sam, and gazed out the window at the district. They were all watching us, with my family in front of me, and Sam's I assume is the group next to mine. Standing to the right of Aidan, was Marceline, and to her right, was Nathan.

I put on an emotionless expression as I looked at everyone, but felt it change to sadness once I looked to Nathan especially. His face had so much sadness, it made me feel horrible. Marceline's hands clutched her elbows, and I saw her sniffle. I gave Nathan the slightest nod, and he put an arm around Marceline's shoulder rubbing it gently.

I reached into my pocket pulling out Marceline's flash drive, then looked over my shoulder making sure the escort wouldn't see me, and pushed out the USB plug. I saw Marceline choke on a sob, then cup her face into her hands, and saw District 3 look at me in awe. They knew I wouldn't be the unnamed-forgotten girl from District 3. I'll make the Capitol remember us, just holding the flash drive proves it.

I slid the USB plug back in, then slipped it in my pocket casually as I heard the sound of heels approaching the entrance to the car.

Sam and I looked at each other, then I realized he was trembling a little. I didn't know what to do, so I just waited for the escort to come on. She walked in, and I almost asked for sunglasses; her outfit is even brighter up close.

"Hello guys, I'm Wendy, your escort. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait to get to the Capitol! We'll be there in three to four hours, but there's bedrooms in the car behind Carolina. Electra is your mentor, she's on her way right now. If you're hungry, there's plenty of food as you can see, and I'll be in here. Oh, it looks like we're moving."

I whirled around and saw people start to move away from me, then met my family and fiends' eye contact. Then finally, Nathan's. And again, he was gone. We gained speed, and the trees blured past us. We went around one of the hills and were at the top, which gave us a view of everyone in front of the Justice Building, turned and watching us. We shot through a tunnel, and it was dark.

"Well, get comfortable, and I know it'll be easy. We're going 200 miles an hour and you can barely feel a thing."

Electra walked in, and examined Sam and I up and down with her big icy blue eyes. Her thin carmel brown was cut right at her shoulders, and she wore a beautiful red dress. She was strangely beautiful, and won the games about ten years ago.

I looked back at her with no emotion so she wouldn't think I'm weak, and she nodded slowly for a second as she gazed at me.

"Hello Sam, and Carolina, I'm Electra, your mentor. Why don't you guys go get some rest, you'll want as much as possible in the next week."

Sam and I stood up nodding, then silently moved from this car to another. We didn't say a word, and went into bedrooms shutting the door behind us. The room had expensive silk emerald green bedsheets, which I laid on and looked at my surroundings. I got bored of them, so I pulled out my flash drive and started rewiring it again.

I turned on the TV on the wall in front of me and flipped through channels, and just watched a random show that was actually quite funny. The room became dark as we entered another tunnel, then I felt the train slow with an extremely smooth feeling. I saw flashes of light from small windows in the tunnel, then turned back to the TV and laughed at a family sitting on a crowded train or subway with a person gagging next to them. (I know, that doesn't sound that funny unless you've seen or been in that situation. The memory is the funny part of course, I know from experience. While someone next to me gagged like that, I jumped high off my seat.)

The room lit up, and I turned around seeing the Capitol's buildings. So this is it, the Capitol.

It has immense structures all around, lies in the Rocky Mountains, which is where the train's speeding through right now. I couldn't stop staring, then we entered another tunnel, so I turned back to my TV.

I looked outside and saw we were getting close to the city's station, so I turned off the TV, put my flash drive back in my pocket, and left the bedroom closing the door behind me. I approached one that automatically opened and walked into the sitting room car I was in before, and saw Sam nervously twiddling his thumbs in his lap, and Electra in conversation with Wendy about our schedules for the next week.

I sat down with the flash drive, then wired the last few things I needed to fix quietly.

"What's the flash drive for?" he asked suddenly.

"In case I get bored." I replied, then he looked down seeming embarrassed.

"Want to finish this?" I asked trying to be a little nicer, and he shook his head saying "No thank you."

I nodded and went back to it seeing he wasn't really up for talking, until the train slowed to a stop. I put the cover back on, then slipped it in my pocket.

I looked out the window seeing people cheering in hideous clothes, and yelled "Ow!" rubbing my eyes. Their neon clothes literally hurt my eyes.

"You okay?" Wendy asked, and I waved it off not wanting to offend her saying "I'm fine, thanks."

I smiled looking like I loved them as much as I despised them, which made them think I never wanted to leave them. I waved to a little girl and blew her a kiss, then heard Electra murmur to Wendy "She knows what she's doing."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I were led down an underground hallway to the remake center- where the other tributes were. I felt my skin crawl when I saw the legs of other tributes behind slightly opened curtains, but wouldn't dare show it. I was put in a room, then I closed the curtain and took off my clothes putting on the pale blue hospital gown and sat on the lit table waiting for my prep team to come in.

I fiddled with my flash drive, then examined the one Marceline gave me. I wonder what files are on here because it kind of looks like the ones our school gives you to completely take over a computer, to fix the problem. Basically you can hack it, by having it work normally, fix the problem, then once you take it out, it's back to normal.

Some people opened the curtains, and I jumped probably looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello Carolina, we understand you must be a little jumpy, but there's no need to worry right now. I'm Miranda, she's Sofie, and that's Belle; we're you prep team!"

Huh, easy enough to remember. The pink one's Miranda, Sofie's gold, and Belle is purple. I'm not kidding, they literally are all pink, gold, or purple, except their skin is as white as a sheet. Their makeup, hair, clothes, and nails are all the same color though.

They rinsed my body with water, and shaved off all of my hair except for the hair on my head. They cut stray pieces out of my wavy red hair, cut and filed my nails, and scrubbed me until I felt raw.

"Let's get Elena," Sophie said.

"Who's Elena?" I asked. "Your stylist." Belle said, then I nodded and they left. About a minute later, a woman with natural golden blonde hair in a black lace dress walked in. She actually looked normal, with no absurd makeup, just natural.

"Hello Carolina, I'm your stylist Elena." she said shaking my hand, and I smiled the best I could for such a horrible day.

"Nice to meet you." "I have to get you in your chariot dress, so let's go upstairs. Don't worry, I made sure you had a closed gown."

I nodded and followed her to an elevator, which took us to the third floor. We walked into the apartments, and I gazed at the Capitol's luxuries everywhere. Like I said, District 3 is really nice, and has beautiful things, but no District is even close to being as wealthy as the Capitol. And that's saying something.

Elena led me to a room with a zipped garment bag, and I gulped nervously feeling my heart skip a beat looking at it. Sometimes the outfits for District 3 are _really_ embarrassing, because it is a little hard to dress someone to represent technology.

"This is my first year as a stylist, and I wanted to improve District 3's outfits. I promise they'll love it."

She unzipped the bag, and pulled out a strapless navy blue dress, and I was shocked at how plain it was. Just an ordinary navy blue strapless dress, no patter whatsoever. There was a lot of fabric for the skirt part of it, but that was about it.

"Go put it on," Elena said excitedly and handed it to me, then I smiled still shocked and changed in my bathroom. It fit me perfectly, but was still nothing to get me noticed.

"Ready?" "For what?" "The real dress." she said pulling out a small touchscreen remote, then swiped her fingers across it. The dress lit up like holographic (on the dress) technological patterns glowing in soft blues. Hardware from TV's, computers, remotes, music players, flash drives, cameras, calculators were all included. It looks way better than describing it.

I gaped with my jaw dropped, and saw Elena beaming with the remote clasped in her hands.

"Do you like it?" "I love it." "I knew you would. Way better than the other dresses, huh?" "Much better. Thank you." "Your welcome. I wanted to make sure they wouldn't forget you, you aren't just another tribute girl from District 3, I can tell you are someone we will remember in 500 years!"

Everyone keeps saying that! But that's fine with me.

Elena called Sophie, Miranda, and Belle back in to do my hair and makeup.

They tightly curled my red hair pinning part of it up with pearls into a flat bun, put on fake nails and painted them same soft yet deep blue from the dress, and put on pretty makeup. I really looked beautiful.

Once I went downstairs, I saw Sam wearing a suit like my dress, who was also amazed by it. He looked up, and dropped his jaw staring at me.

"Wow," I heard, then looked seeing Electra nodding her head examining me. She gave both Sam and I advice, and I absorbed it like a sponge.

"Let's go, the openeing ceremonies for the 63rd Annual Hunger Games are about to begin!" Wendy said cheerfully.

Before we went out the door, I saw both flash drives on the counter, then grabbed them and stuffed them in a hidden pocket in my dress while no one was watching. Elena turned off the light of our clothes, then handed the remote to Wendy to turn on before we got on our chariots.

Wendy led us through the hallways leading to the chariots, and my heart skipped faster and faster. Once we got to the room with the tributes and chariots, I saw the careers looking terrifying as ever and snickering at the weak looking ones.

The girl from District 1 had her shoulder length brown hair curled, and her cold green eyes met mine. She snickered and I gave her a horribly menacing glare, then saw the snicker fade. I walked with confidence past her and by my chariot then looked at the others around me.

Districts 1, 2, and 4 look intimidating as always. The others not so much. I don't think I'm going to go for an ally, I'm not really sure what everyone's capable of.

The escorts started to move the tributes to the chariots, then I hopped up with Sam on my left.

I saw Wendy jump and heard her cry out "Carolina! Sam! I almost forgot," and took out the remote.

She swiped her fingers across it, then they brightened on, and I saw the tributes drop their jaws. The careers from 1 and 2 looked a little jealous of us. I lifted my chin higher, then heard the head game maker counting down until we went out.

I saw District 1 start forward, then District 2. I felt my stomach flip in all different directions, I'm next. _Everyone's _about to see me. I stole a quick glance behind me and saw the remaining tributes looking nervous, then we started forward. I felt my hands start to shake, then took deep breaths.

"Seriously Carolina," I thought to myself. "You're the girl made of steel."


	5. Chapter 5

I took a huge gulp, then was blinded by the horrid neon colors of the crowd. They screamed and roared with the largest smiles, and their makeup making them look like clowns.

As soon as I came into view, I heard everyone gasp and saw people staring with their jaws dropped. On a screen above us, the camera zoomed to our chariot. I saw myself smile with a bit of an evil grin, a smirk, but mostly pride.

Feeling my confidence boost, I lifted a pale hand and waved, and caught a royal blue rose and held it with the hand that wasn't waving. I thought about my family back at home, and my friends, how they're watching me right now. I have to make them proud, they wouldn't want me to be thinking about missing them, but rather getting back to them.

"Getting back to them," I thought then saw my eyes go a little wide on the screen. It finally hit me, will I even get home? I never thought this could be the end, but here I am, actually at the Capitol. And they aren't going to stop the games because I'm to afraid to go in. If they found out, I'm a goner.

Luckily I pretended to look surprised from the other rose that I caught, when I was really scared about my extremely slim odds of winning. I shoved the thought about the arena out of my head and smiled to everyone, showing no hint that I was ever even thinking about that arena.

Our chariot slowed and passed District 1, which means I got to make eye contact with them! The girl had a horrible look of complete hatred and jealously as she glared at me, and I could tell I was her first target.

In return, I gritted my teeth a little and coldly stared back at her, then turned my head once she was far enough away and held myself confidently. She will never know how I really feel about her, other than that I don't like her.

We pulled ahead of District 2 slightly lurching to a stop as District 4 pulled up next to us. We waited for the other chariots to arrange themselves, with District 9 in front of us. The girl and boy were both scrawny, but not like the tributes from 12. I'm very thin as well, but not like them at all. You can tell they don't get three meals a day.

"Tributes," the president said. "We welcome you. We'd like to thank you for your honor, courage, and sacrifice."

Worst speech ever! Are you freaking kidding me?! Yeah you can say that to volunteers, but not to victims like me and 75% of the other tributes! I almost threw a fit, but the angry look I had on my face looked more like determination in the eyes of the crowd.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

"Oh geez." I mumbled putting a hand on my now aching stomach. Just hearing that makes me feel sick.

"Do you feel okay?" Sam asked next to me, and I nodded.

"Just my stomach, I'm fine, thanks." I said, then felt another wave of nausea.

I gritted my teeth and groaned, then said through them "Just have to tough it out..."

As our chariot started forward, we passed District 1, and the girl made a small movement like she was throwing up, then smirked. I glared at her, and just tried to ignore her. Making a gagging noise to get back to her isn't the best idea for a couple of reasons. First, she wouldn't hear it, second, nobody saw her do it so I'd look like a complete jerk if I did, and third also most importantly, IT'S REALLY EMBARRASSING. Plus fake gagging makes it feel real if you do it too much, especially if you do it when you feel sick.

I felt better and let my hands down standing up straighter, then glared back at the girl from District 1 to show her I was feeling better, then we pulled into the room we were in before where all the tributes got onto the chariots.

The other tributes and I stepped down in their crazy outfits, then escorts came to pick us up. Wendy was raving about how much everyone loved us as we walked to the elevator. In the hallways I saw a peacekeeper quickly turn their head in my direction out of my peripheral vision, I turned my head to look but it was too late for me to see them. For whatever reason, I had a feeling that I knew them.

We turned a corner and got into an elevator, which took us to the third floor. Everyone congratulated Sam and I, then we went to our rooms to get ready for bed.

I turned off the dress and took off my makeup taking a shower, but shoving my hair into a shower cap. I'll wash it after training, I shouldn't wash it every day anyway.

I stepped through the powerful dryer, and put on the undergarments and night gown on the counter. The night gown was a long white dress that reached the floor and dragged on it a little; well the back did, but the front just touched the ground. It had beautiful sleeves that draped on my upper arms, and was extremely comfortable.

My hair was still pinned up from when Miranda did it, and I smiled feeling beautiful because of it. I took the flash drives and put them in another pocket of my dress

I walked out to the elevator quietly and pressed a button for the 13th floor, curious as to what's up there. Again something's making me feel compelled to go there. But if I'm caught, I'm as screwed as a sinking ship in the middle of an ocean.

The doors opened silently, and the rooftop was in front of me. There was a ledge to sit on, but nothing more. I walked out carefully sitting on the ledge and saw the ground thirteen stories below me. The Capitol's skyscrapers glowed all around me, and there was the sound of people speaking, laughing, and enjoying themselves from the streets below. They're excited for the games.

I gazed below me for a while, then heard footsteps and felt my heart begin to race.

I whirled around seeing a peacekeeper, and felt my breath become rapid.

"I'm so screwed." I thought, then waited as they approached.

I just looked down at my feet as I stood there feeling hopeless, then heard them toss their helmet on the ground seeing it land.

Before I could even look up, they wrapped their arms around my waist and kissed me.

I looked then realized who it was. It was Nathan.


	6. Chapter 6

I eventually had to break away and grabbed his shoulders sternly hissing "Are you crazy Nathan?!"

"A little."

"How the heck did you steal a peacekeeper uniform, actually the dress uniform, and get up here without being suspected?"

"Simple, I borrowed one from my uncle. He is the District 3 representative here, and asked for a uniform, because he said one of his men needed it. The ID number, well he said to one of the peacekeepers who works for him that he needed the card so they could order a new one, but they didn't really. Don't worry, that peacekeeper has a temporary ID, and I have his."

"You're insane!"

"I never said I wasn't." he said with a playful grin.

"And how did you even get here?"

"A plane."

"Why did you come?"

"A 'business' meeting for my mom and uncle. But I really came to see you."

I didn't know how to respond, part of me wanted to hug him and never let go, but the other part wanted to scream at him for risking his life just to see me.

"I'm so glad you got to see me, still in one piece, but do you know how screwed you are if they find you? They could find you so easily."

"Ha ha, you're gonna laugh at this. The reason why I'm not worried, is because they're too stupid. You know how the president had peacekeepers guarding the entrances to the balcony? And you could plainly see them?"

"Yeah."

"I guarded the entrance to your left. They didn't even notice! One peacekeeper said 'Aren't you a little young to be a peacekeeper?' I said 'Yeah probably.' then the guy just shrugged and walked away. Even the president looked me in the eyes but didn't question me or anything, just looked at me like I was a grown man, nothing special really. It would be hard at this rate to be caught."

The luck this kid has is unbelievable sometimes.

He laughed at my shocked expression and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Marceline's plane is landing here now." Nathan said pointing to the sky, to find a plane pass over us with the strobe lights blinking.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"Some guy broke her seat on the plane, so she had to take the next available flight." "How...?" "Leaned back with too much force."

I slapped my forehead; only that would happen to me, Nathan, or Marceline.

"I she going to take a peacekeepers uniform?" "No, she has an Avox uniform." I shook my head in disbelief, and sighed.

"You're both crazy, and I love you guys for that."

I looked back to him, then said "Don't try to get me out of the Capitol, or we'll both lose our heads. Literally." "I know." he mumbled sadly and wrapped me in a hug.

"Well," he said to lighten the mood. "We get to see Marceline with tomato red hair." "Did she dye it?" "She used the temporary stuff it washes back to her normal color after about 2 weeks. That's the shortest time span for dye she could find."

Of course it is.

"Nathan, I'm..." I said with my voice failing me.

"What?" "I'm, s-scared." was all I could utter. His arms tightened and I felt myself begin to shake.

"And tomorrow's training, the girl from 1 already hates me. She'll get her other five allies to hate me too, I have no experience with weapons or survival, and don't have much of a chance of leaving the arena alive. What do I do?"

"Carolina, you're the smartest person I know, quite a lot smarter than me." "You're smart." "Not nearly as smart as you. You can figure out how to survive fast, I know you can. You have way to much common sense for you not to be able to.

I shrugged and he asked "The games start, and you're in a forest, but there's no weapons or supplies to fight for. What do you do? Strangle the person after you, or hide from them?"

"I would hide." "Why?" "Because once they can't find me, I can find food and water." "Exactly. Where would you look for water?" "I'd find high ground, and listen to any water running downhill. But those are easy questions."

"I know, but the careers would have failed by now. They're so focused on their weapons and killing, they wouldn't have thought to hide to find supplies."

I nodded looking down to the ground, and he pulled me into another comforting hug saying "I know you're scared. But you're smarter than all of them put together." "Thanks." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Carolina, I can't lose you." he whispered into my ear. I choked on a sob and hugged him even tighter.

"I don't want to go into the arena, I don't want to see these tributes ever again, I don't want to die! Nathan what do I do? Reality just hit me!" I cried out.

"You have to be fine. I know you will be. You have to..." he said to keep his sanity, and mine, then we both kissed each other out of despair.

A door opened around the corner from the elevator and I quickly shoved the peacekeeper's dress uniform's cap back on Nathan's head, and we pushed each other away. He nodded to me pretty much saying he'd cover for me, and I nodded looking down trying to look distressed.

It was another peacekeeper, and Nathan said sternly to her "I escorted her up here. She didn't feel well and needed some air."

The other peacekeeper nodded and turned to go, then we heard a door to the stairs shut behind her.

"Nice job, thank you." I said. "No problem." he said, then I heard a vibration and saw Nathan pull out his phone and read a message.

"Marceline's in the elevator on her way, she's pretending to clean up here." He quickly typed something back, and put the phone back in his creased black pants.

I nodded smiling, and said "By the way, I like that uniform on you..."

He grinned and leaned in kissing me lightly on the lips, then backed away saying "Thanks. You look beautiful, like always." "Thank you."

The elevator doors opened and Marceline rushed out leaping into my arms. I embraced her huge hug, then she grabbed onto my shoulders saying "You look so pretty!"

"Thank you!" I examined her, and she really looked like an Avox. Her hair was a silky tomato red pulled back in a sleek bun, with her eyebrows a matching color, the makeup of an Avox, which wasn't too terrible compared to the rest of the Capitol makeup. She had the same red shirt and red Capri pants Avoxes wear, and thin nude ballet flats that cover the ankle and toes, and the red fabric around her neck. I would never suspect that she wasn't an Avox.

"Wow, you really look like an Avox. Nice job." I told her.

"Thanks, I tried."

"So will you be here pretending to be an Avox?" "Yep. I'll be serving the games makers their food while you guys are training, and get to be serving District 1 tomorrow for breakfast and dinner."

When she said District 1, my stomach lurched in all different directions.

"District 1?" I whispered. "Yeah..." "The girl from 1 hates me, she glared at me every time she could while I was in the chariot."

"I saw that." Nathan said.

"Yeah, like when I felt nauseous and she..." "Pretended to throw up." he finished for me, then I nodded in agreement.

"Betch!" she said, then we laughed. It's always been an inside joke ever since Marceline ever said it wrong when she was super angry on accident, with a e sound instead.

"You made her laugh!" Nathan said sarcastically, but he was half serious.

Marceline told me that she was really proud of me, and how beautiful I looked now, and in the chariot. Both her and Nathan thought our costumes were way better than the other years.

"What time is it?" I asked realizing people might start looking for me.

"11:30." Nathan said checking his phone, then my eyes went wide. "I have to get back, I have a feeling that Electra's going to check up on me any minute now... Electra's my mentor by the way."

They nodded, and Marceline said "Okay, by the way I'll make the girl from District 1's juice tomorrow disgusting. I promise! And she can't accuse me because I can't talk remember? The Capitol cut out my tongue. I'm an Avox. She'll never know... I'll tape it for you! Now I can't wait!"

An evil grin passed over her lips, and I laughed.

"Well thank you, the both of you, for coming out here. You guys are the best." I said wrapping them into a group hug.

"Thanks." they both said melodically, and then I hugged them individually.

"Will I see you guys tomorrow?"

"I can be here in the morning... But you might want to sleep." Nathan said, then Marceline shrugged.

"I have to be gone for breakfast and dinner, but you're gone for lunch because you're eating with the tributes. Right?" "Nathan, did they inform you about that?"

"Yeah, actually. The first day you will eat with your mentor, Electra, back in your apartments." "Good, I was going to suggest pulling the fire alarm, but I guess now I have nothing to do during lunch. But I don't want to get in the way of instruction or anything..." Marceline said.

"No, you're fine. If I can't I'm sorry, just meet with Nathan, or enjoy the view I guess."

"I'll be here." he said, then Marceline nodded and said "So will I."

"And may I ask, what about school?"

"They decided to give this week off this year, rather than doing it in two weeks from now. Remember?" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot." I said rubbing my temples, then hugged them goodnight.

They wished me luck, then I walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. As the doors started to shut, I grinned mischievously taking out the flash drives, then saw them grin and the doors shut. The elevator went down to my floor and I got out silently rushing to my room and softly shutting the door behind me.

I dove into my bed and under the comfortable covers putting the flash drives next to me, and heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in."

Electra entered like I predicted, and said "Just wanted to make sure you were okay." "I'm fine, for now, thanks."

She smiled sadly sitting on a chair, and said "I know how you feel. I'm not going to pound you during lunch about survival. That's for breakfast. Unless you want instruction at lunch, but I will have already told you about pretty much everything."

I nodded shrugging, and thought about Nathan and Marceline. I have to see them, but I'll let Electra do some instruction while I shove food down my throat.

"I'll think about it." "That's fine. When I was a tribute I wanted time to clear my head, to just think about something other than the games. I personally think it would be better for a break."

I nodded in agreement and said "Thanks."

"No problem, if you need anything, or want to tell me anything, feel free to let me know. I promise if it's something you don't want other people to know about, I will never say a word, and I never break my promises."

"Thank you Electra, I'm so lucky to have you as my mentor."

"Thank you Carolina, that made my day. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She got up to leave and shut the door silently behind her, then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I do wish I could mention how Nathan and Marceline got here, but I don't know if I could even risk it. As if they haven't done enough to be in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, but this chapter has to be kind of short, because I don't have time to make it longer. Next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Knock_ knock._

"Get up Carolina! You have training!"

I rolled over and groaned loudly into my pillow, then rolled over again and stood up yawning really loud. I put on the clothes in my closet that I figured were for training; mostly black with red and grey shirt and matching pants, with the number three on my shoulders and upper back.

My hair still had tight curls in it, so I put in half up to prevent it from falling in my eyes, but put it in a style that looked good for fighting and training. I don't want it in my face.

There were brown boots laid out for me, so I put them on buckling them around my ankles. I forced myself to go out of my room for breakfast, then sat down at the table.

An Avox put food in front of me, and I thanked her, but double checked to make sure it wasn't Marceline. She nodded, and I saw it wasn't. I silently started eating, then Wendy walked in with Electra and Sam, then had their food served to them. Electra warned Sam and I about the careers, and how today is the day they find their weakest ones. She told us to keep to ourselves, don't look at them, don't talk to them; basically pretend like they aren't even there.

We went back to our rooms to brush our teeth and do any final preparations before training, then got in the elevator to go down to training.

The elevator doors opened to a huge gym, with games makers in a room above us so they could sit and watch. They were loud, laughing, and eating the food Avoxes brought them. It sickened me.

I waited with the other tributes in and awkward silence, while we waited for the tributes from District 4 to arrive, and just looked at the room avoiding looking into anyone's eyes.

_Finally _District 4 arrived, and the head trainer gathered us into a semi circle around her. She told us the rules of the training center, told us what percent of us will die from dehydration, starvation, infection, disease, murder, and more. She suggested that we do things we aren't familiar with, and to try survival stations. She dismissed us, and I walked over to the station for herbs and eatable things I'm supposed to find in the arena.

I examined the book and memorized the picture of each plant, bugs which were horribly disgusting, and took every ounce of strength not to make a gagging noise. I can't stand bugs, but I won't let the games makers know about that.

I tied knots, then examined the careers. The girl from District 2 is definitely the quiet/scary one of the bunch, and her district partner was cocky as usual.

Nothing super exciting happened in the first half of training, and I kept eyeing the clock waiting for the 12:00 dismissal to lunch.

By the time it came around, I was back looking at the revolting pictures of bugs.

"Tributes, you are dismissed."

I tossed the book aside and sprang up, then walked to the elevator and excitedly pushed the button for my floor.

After I eat, I can see Nathan and Marceline.

* * *

**Again, sorry that was not the best ending for a chapter, actually it was pretty bad. Next will be better, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

I ran to the elevator once we were dismissed with the tributes from Districts 1 through 6 standing with me, in another awkward silence. I tried not to look at the girl from District 1, so I stared at the celling of mirrors in the elevator. Luckily Districts 1 and 2 were the first to get off, then I was next.

Sam and I stepped out once the doors opened and walked to the dining room table that already had plates of food waiting for us. We sat down and began to eat, then saw Electra walk in with Wendy.

"Carolina, Sam! How was training?" "Good." we both said at the same time.

"Did you meet anyone...?" We both shook our heads no, and she nodded with a smile.

"Just kept to yourselves." We nodded yes and she smiled.

"Just eat, then relax. I can't really give much more training advice. Just keep doing what your doing." Sam and I again nodded silently and ate, then were dismissed from the lunch table.

Electra and I came across each other in the hallway, then she grabbed my arm gently and looked around us to see if anyone was there.

"Carolina, I know this is probably the cheesiest advice I can give you, but you should think of the things you have, and how much you look forward to seeing them again. It'll help you get through the arena, I promise. That's how I did it."

I nodded, and she smiled seeing I understood.

"Something about you reminds me of how I was when I got here. And you've done great. I want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you, and you've helped a ton." She smiled and I could tell I just made her day, then said "You're the best tribute I've mentored, thank you."

I hugged her, then she left to go talk to Wendy. I went straight to the elevator pressing the button for the thirteenth floor, then saw a peacekeeper and an Avox waiting and talking.

I grinned and coughed loudly to get their attention, then saw grins spread across their familiar faces as Marceline and Nathan pulled me into tight hugs. They had a hard time letting go of me but eventually did.

"How was training?" Marceline asked eagerly.

"Good, I guess. I tried to stay unnoticed." I said shrugging my shoulders. They both nodded, but I saw a grin pass over Marceline's lips.

"You okay Marceline?" "Yep, I got revenge on the girl from District 1."

"How?" I asked almost afraid to hear what happened.

"Just watch this, I taped it." she said handing me her phone.

The tributes from District 1 were sitting at the dining room table, with their escort and mentor, already eating breakfast. I saw an Avox, which was Marceline, come out and put a thick looking orange drink in front of the girl from District 1, then she walked to a corner with her hands behind her back and watched with an evil grin on her face. The girl from District 1 took a drink, made a disgusted face and swallowed it.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped putting a hand to her throat.

"That's disgusting!" She held still for a second, then leaned over her plate gagging, but not throwing up. Nathan and I burst out laughing, and we could see Marceline in the corner pretending to cough over her laugh in the video. I felt a little bad laughing, but the girl from District 1 would have laughed if I was in her situation. The video ended and I handed Marceline her phone shaking my head.

"I cannot believe you. Thank you." I said then pulled her into a hug. She laughed and said "Any time."

Her phone buzzed and she groaned as she read a message.

"Everything okay?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance.

"Yeah but my mom said I have to leave now because she found out, somehow, that all Avoxes are needed at 12:30, and they're checking names. I am unregistered as you all know, and they'll for sure cut out my tongue if they find out I'm here, so I need to leave within the next five minutes because it's 12:25 right now. So my mom is taking me with my siblings to eat lunch. I have to go change before they find me."

"Bye Marceline." I said hugging her.

"Bye Carolina, I promise you'll see me. I have to serve the games makers tomorrow during training, so you'll see me. Okay?"

I nodded sadly, but put on a smile, and she grinned.

"Good luck, you'll do great." "Thank you." She quickly hugged Nathan, then scurried to the elevator taking her hair down, then the doors closed.

"When do you need to be back?" Nathan asked.

"1:00. You?"

"1:30." he said glumly. I nodded with a frown, and he motioned to sit on the ledge, with me walking in front of him. I walked and he followed, then I sat next to him facing the Capitol. He sensed that I was thinking about the arena, and put an arm around me rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't think about the arena now. You're making yourself nervous when you have other things to worry about before it." I sighed knowing he was right and nodded, then he smiled. I yawned and he asked "You tired?" I nodded and gently pulled me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you."

He smiled sadly and I saw his angelic blue eyes glow with happiness.

"Lay down."

I laid across his legs using his right arm as a pillow, then thanked him finally able to relax and shutting my eyes. I thought about what Electra had said; to think of the things I'm thankful for to help me get home. I thought of my beautiful home, my family, and how much I miss them. District 3 and it's beautiful green hills, cool and damp clean air, the sea, and the blue sky that has a marine layer in the mornings sometimes. I thought about my friends, especially Marceline and Nathan. Then I had another "wake up call" about my situation.

I'm laying in the arms of someone every girl in my school is after, me of all people. He likes me, of all the people in our grade, the stares that he gets as we walk around in and out of school, it's me. I am very fortunate and have to get back to all of the blessings I have.

I drifted off to sleep with the cool breeze from the Capitol blowing by, the sounds of cars and voices softly sounding below me, and for once had a peaceful sleep that I haven't had in a very long time.

* * *

"Carolina."

"Huh?" I asked with my eyes still shut, remembering where I was.

"Carolina you have ten minutes until training starts again."

I slowly opened my eyes trying to not have the bright sun come out of nowhere, then sighed feeling tired at the thought of training.

"I don't want to go."

"I know you don't. I don't want you to go either."

I nodded shutting my eyes again and didn't move.

"Did you sleep well?"

"For the first time in weeks."

"That's good. Come on, you have to get up."

"Two more minutes, just to wake up, please!" I pleaded, then he groaned and said "Alright. But that's it."

"Yay." I said with a smile shutting my eyes again.

"How do you expect to wake up with your eyes closed?" "Talk."

I knew he thought for a moment, and I patiently waited.

"Well, you might as well know you look beautiful when you're asleep." "Thank you so much." I said laughing, and heard him chuckle.

He talked to me about different things until he said I had to get up this time.

"If you don't get up, I'll have to do something about that." I groaned again, then heard him sigh, and felt myself be lifted off the ground. I cried out waking up completely, then laughed and said "I'm awake!"

"Good." he said setting me down gently, then kissed me and walked to the elevator with me.

"I'll walk you down." "Okay." I said, then reached for his hands and wove my fingers into his. He smiled squeezing it gently, then we walked in through the doors and pressed the button for the training center.

"Thank you again Nathan." I said reaching up to kiss him, then held his hand until we got to the floor for the training center.

"I'll see you tomorrow, probably after dinner if that's okay." I said and he nodded.

"That sounds fine."

I let go of his hand as the doors opened, then walked out pretending that I was escorted by some random peacekeeper down here. My second half of the dreaded training was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of training, I was determined to memorize the poisonous plants and animals, still being able to keep to myself. I went over to a large screen that had different silhouettes of plants, with the objective being to identify the poisonous ones. I pressed the touchscreen keyboard below me, so I could begin. The plants came up, and my fingers danced across the keyboard as my eyes looked from the big screen to my hands faster than I've seen a trainer do it. This boosted my confidence for sure.

I had done three separate rounds of it, then decided to let someone else try it. Once I turned around, I saw the career tributes eyeing me, especially the girl from District 1. She looked twice as angry as the other careers. I just glared back with an emotionless expression and walked back to the camouflage area. I will try weapons soon, but don't want to stand out more than I already have. Plus it's not like I'm going to get a paintbrush and paint in the arena to camouflage myself.

I waited as the careers seemed to completely forget about me, then walked silently to the bathroom to wash off what made my arm look like a tree. I know I'll be better at hand-to-hand combat, so I should choose something like a trident as my weapon of choice. Though they aren't very portable. But it's worth a shot.

I dried off my hands with a soft towel, then tossed it into the basket and walked back into the training center over to the tridents. I picked one, and gazed in awe at the cold, yet mesmerizing weapon in my hands. I walked over to a trainer, then spoke to them feeling a little nervous.

"Excuse me ma'am," I said to her. She looked to me, and said "Yes?"

"I would like to train with tridents."

"Wow, people from your district don't typically go for weapons." she said in a cocky way with a small chuckle, then I gritted my teeth and felt my hand grip the trident until my fingers turned white.

"Alright then, just follow me." she said leading me over to some dummies and getting her own trident.

"Tridents are typically used for close combat, though they are good for distance as well, but easier for close combat. The places that are easiest to penetrate are the abdomen, neck, and back. Try hitting it in the stomach."

I looked to the target, lifted the trident, then forced it into the target's stomach with as much force as I could muster, but not getting the weapon very far in. The trainer smiled almost wanting to laugh, and I felt myself turn red.

"What's your name?"

"Carolina."

"Carolina, you have to follow through, here." she said standing behind me and lifting my arms into position.

"Lift it _behind_ your head, and turn your shoulders and body as you throw," she said pushing my shoulders so the trident moved a lot more. She was right, the weapon would have a lot more force this way.

"Try it again."

I lifted the trident behind my head, then thrusted it with all my might rotating my shoulders and body seeing a lot more momentum and hit the dummy with the trident's points going deeply in.

"Perfect." she said with a sly smile. "That's it?" "Pretty much. Practice makes perfect. Try it again." she said handing me another trident.

I did it again, and she nodded with approval.

"Keep it up, you're doing great. I have to help someone else, because they've been waiting a while. I'll be back to check on you soon." I nodded and she left to go instruct the small girl from District 8, then I grabbed another trident and kept doing what she instructed me to do for the next hour, and she came multiple times like she promised to make sure I was doing okay. Before I knew it, my first day of training was over.

"Thank you," I said to the trident instructor, and she smiled feeling satisfied. "Your welcome, I'm Jade, by the way." she said holding out her hand. I shook it, and she said "I'm sorry to make you feel frustrated, or to "make fun" of you or your district, but I did it so you would do better. I do that with everyone, so don't take it personally."

"It's okay, thanks for apologizing." I said shocked someone from the Capitol was this nice to a tribute.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget what I told you." I nodded smiling, then said goodbye and turned to walk towards the elevator.

"Crap." I muttered seeing I would have to be in it again with other tributes, for another long and awkward ride to my floor. I'm just glad I'm not on the top floor.

I averted eye contact with everyone and walked out down the hallway to my room, and took a shower washing my hair. I stepped through the powerful dryer, and put on a silk emerald green night blouse and silk black pants, put the flash drives in my pockets, then went to the dining room for dinner.

An Avox put my food in front of me and I thanked her, then Electra gave more advice to Sam and I as we ate dinner. We told her about training, and I told her about how I learned how to use tridents. She seemed satisfied, then sent us off to relax before bed; it was 7:30.

I sat on my bed watching TV for a while, with the Capitol's lights behind me through my bedroom windows. I knew the weather would be nice right now, so I went to the elevator pressing the button for the 13th floor. The doors opened to the roof and I felt the soft and cool breeze gently blow my hair back and brush my skin gently.

I walked over to the ledge I normally sit on, and gazed over the city for a while remembering how to wire different things like I always do when I'm trying to pass time. I turned around because for whatever reason, I had the feeling the elevator doors would open. And they opened about three seconds later, with Nathan walking out.

"Hey!" he said surprised, and smiled charmingly.

"Hi."

"I was relieved for the night, and knew you would probably come here."

"You guessed right." I said smiling, then he sat next to me and hugged me.

"How was the rest of training?"

"Pretty good actually. I know all of the poisonous plants and animals, including bugs, and how to use a trident pretty well."

"Good! I was hoping you'd try learning to use a weapon."

"I thought it might end up coming in handy..." I said with a light chuckle, and he nodded in agreement.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Not to bad. Just stood in front of random doors for the whole day. Nothing special. My highlights were seeing you." he said with a smile that made my heart melt. This is why it's hard to say no to Nathan North.

"Aww, thank you. You're the highlight of my day, and Marceline of course."

"Thanks Carolina. I was hoping I'm better than training."

"An infinite number couldn't describe how much better you are."

He grinned lifting my chin and kissing me again making me feel protected.

"Thank you Nathan." I saw pulling him into a hug.

"What for?"

"You've always been there for me, I can't tell you how protected I feel when you're with me. I don't know what I'd do without you here. You've put up with my panic attacks from the worst situations in my life, and the ones now. And you do it for me so generously. Thank you..." I said wanting to burst into tears.

"Carolina, it's okay. It's my pleasure to help you. You know I do it because I want to and you feel better. That's what I'm here for." I nodded into his shoulder as he comfortingly stroked my hair, and waited a while to calm down a little.

"Nathan, what if they ask about that 'someone special' back home during interviews? What do I say?"

He sighed and thought for a moment looking at the stars and moon in the sky, then shrugged.

"Tell them the truth. Well not all of it. Just mention me, you can say my name, but I know you wouldn't say I came here with Marceline. It'll get you sympathy, trust me. It's always worth a shot. Exaggerate it if you have to." I nodded agreeing with him, and knew I would probably end up admitting it to everyone, which would shock everyone, _especially _Marceline. But it'll work.

"I'll do that, thanks."

"No problem."

I laid back in his arms like earlier and we talked again about things other than the games and the Capitol, like our families, friends, school, and more about technology. I felt like I wasn't at the Capitol again.

We stood up at 9:00 to go to bed, and stretched from exhaustion. He kissed me again, then took my hand, and held it as we walked to the elevator. He stood aside letting me in with the impeccable manners he's always had, with me thanking him as he pressed the button for my floor. He held my hand until the fourth floor, then we let go and I felt vulnerable again. He stood at ease like peacekeepers with a nod, which I returned, then the doors opened and I bowed my head curtsying ever so slightly, then walked out into the living room and disappeared around the corner to my room.

I brushed my teeth, then crawled in between the silk bed sheets and fell asleep from the tiring day having dreams about District 3, and the launch room before the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

I nibbled on my fruit cup we were given as a side dish during lunch, being one of the first to sit down. The cocky boy from two had taken his seat at a separate table, and I sat alone for now at this table. This is exactly what I didn't want; to be forced next to the others. It's not that I'm shy, I just want them to know as little as possible about me.

Sam stood next to me holding his lunch, and I nodded silently allowing him to sit down. He probably didn't want to interact with anyone, and I couldn't blame him.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl from District 9 mumbled quietly standing behind the chair next to mine.

"No." I said nodding for her to sit, then she did and quietly ate her food. At my table, I had Sam, her, both from eleven, both from six, and the girl from seven. None of us really talked, but nobody really did except for the careers which was fine with me.

I looked over to where the games makers were, seeing Nathan standing guard by the door on the left, who nodded in approval basically saying I was doing great. I smiled back, then saw Marceline listening to a games maker as he ordered something from her, and she did a small curtsy while watching me and smiling a little for me.

I thought about arena strategies the whole lunch period, then decided that I would try to stay on my own like I planned, but ally with anyone if I had to. If the arena has land mines, that means it'll probably be where the careers are; around the cornucopia. They keep their supplies there every year, and I guess I will try to get my supplies during the bloodbath not really having any other option. I would have to lure them all away from the supplies, and I definitely could if needed.

I hope the arena is not a desert, because I can't stand dry heat at _all._ Plus it isn't a particularly great place for hiding, and there will definitely be little water to drink. However I can't let the games makers know that.

The rest of training I did more practice with the tridents, then we were dismissed for dinner. I made eye contact with Marceline and Nathan before I left the room, saying my goodbyes for now.

During dinner, Electra gave us more advice on what to do in different types of climates, and started to instruct us on our interviews. She sent us off to relax, and I went straight to the roof top and found both Marceline and Nathan still in their full uniforms. They hugged me tightly and congratulated me, and I asked them about their day, which went well for them.

"Carolina, you were scary during training." Marceline said laughing, and I snorted with laughter saying "Thank you."

"You really were." Nathan said in agreement, and I thanked him as well.

I told them I couldn't stay long because I was tired, and they completely understood saying and hugging me goodnight. Marceline's phone vibrated and she read the long message, then I blew Nathan a kiss over my shoulder as I walked away. He jumped as if he caught it with a charming smile, then put his hand over his heart. I smiled and saw him grin, then the doors closed and the elevator went to the third floor.

I took a shower washing my hair, then climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Carolina, Sam, today's your last day of training. Tomorrow's your interviews, then the arena. Make sure you take advantage of the time today, try everything. You don't know what kind of arena you'll be put in, and you need experience in every area you can get. Trust me, I was put in the arena made of icebergs, and that was no fun. But I learned how to survive in that environment. Not the easiest thing I've done, but well worth the time and effort." Electra told us, and we nodded silently.

"What do you do when you get to the arena?" she asked us, like she does all the time, then Sam and I replied in sync, "Find water."

"And what helps you find water?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"High ground, if there is any." we both said again.

"I know I ask you this all the time, but I can't have you forget it. Just bear with me, I want the best for you guys. Now go on, you'll be late." she said sweetly like a mother to her child.

We made our way down to the training center, and both took her advice of doing as many stations as possible. I went to a terrain one, that had different ground so you could practice being as quiet as possible. I couldn't hear myself in any of them.

There was something that simulated jumping over land mines, and I never missed my footing.

I practiced with tridents, and many different stations until the end of training, feeling happy with what I accomplished. I went back upstairs for hopefully the last awkward elevator ride with the tributes, then ate dinner with Sam and I telling Electra about training. She instructed some more, then sent us off to relax again.

I saw Nathan and Marceline, and they comforted me about interviews and told me I would do fine.

"I don't think I'll see you before them, I get to practice for them tomorrow, and be dolled up the whole day." I muttered glumly.

"You'll be fine Carolina, we're both relieved of our work for tomorrow, and will be sitting with our families in the audience. We'll be the normal looking ones, just dressed up, but not in weird clothes. I promise we'll see you before the arena, okay?" Marceline said. I nodded hoping she was right.

Marceline and Nathan hugged me for a very long time, then reluctantly let me go back to my room. I dragged my feet on the way to the elevator, then glumly took a shower, brushed my teeth and climbed in between my sheets nervous for the big day tomorrow.

If I do make it through the Hunger Games, I would feel guilty being responsible for people's lives. I wouldn't want it to follow me home, but the Capitol would make sure it does if I somehow stood up against them. Maybe I can do it silently, with my geek technology knowledge. They would know, but could never prove it. That's why Marceline gave me her flash drive...


	11. Chapter 11

"Carolina don't slump over!" Wendy instructed as I walked in five inch heels. I have been walking in them, for the past _hour and a half_.

I gritted my teeth partly in agony and partly to keep myself from saying anything I'd regret about these heels, then walked straighter not showing my pain at all.

Wendy clasped her hands with a smile and sighed with happiness.

"You have such a perfect walk! You are the most graceful tribute I've ever had!" I smiled feeling a little better, then said "Thank you so much Wendy."

"Oh it's the truth, but your welcome. Anyway, Electra and Sam are almost done I'm sure. They'll be out any second now. Just keep doing what you're doing."

I groaned silently, then took more steps with my aching feet, and waited anxiously for Sam and Electra. My feet literally feel like they are going to fall off. And my legs after from trying to keep my balance in my muscles. This is torture, and is why I don't wear heels. If I do, they aren't five inches, and not very long.

After two agonizing minutes, Sam and Electra walked in.

"May I please take these off?" I asked trying to sound as patient as I could.

"Yes you may."

Once I heard yes they were already off, before she even finished the sentence. I heard Electra cackle with her melodic laugh, and I rubbed my feet that had blood rushing back into them.

"I know how you feel honey, trust me, I've been through this. Come with me, and Sam you stay with Wendy."

I actually felt a lot happier without the heels and couldn't help but crack a joke.

"You want to wear these?" I asked Sam with a smile and a small laugh, then he giggled shaking his head no.

"No thank you, they're all yours."

"Happy birthday Wendy." I said laying them in front of her, and she shook her head smiling, and said "Thank you Carolina, you have fun with Electra now."

"Will do thank you." I said walking out of the living room and followed Electra to my bedroom. She shut the door behind her, then had me sit on my bed and sat on the armchair across from me.

"So you will have to pull off a, personality... Tell me what you've been trying to aim for."

I thought how I was trying to not show emotion, but trying to say quiet at the same time. I could do what Johanna Mason did; act innocent, when I'm capable of way more than people think. But it would be hard for me not to feel bad being vicious. Isn't that the point of the games? There is no innocence. Last year, a twelve year old from District 9 murdered the career girl from District 1, who was tall and strong. I remember when they fought; the small girl who seemed so innocent had the most bloodthirsty look in her eyes, and acted like a wild animal.

I could end up like her.

"Carolina, you remind me of Johanna Mason for some reason. And take that as a compliment. You have something in mind for the arena, but nobody knows what you have in store. I know you're good with something, but you could surprise everyone. Well, you can act like a lot of different things. You can be innocent, stupid and overly confident, shy which I advise against, seductive, mysterious, or lovable."

"What do you think would be best, based on how I've been."

"Mysterious or lovable. You could possible pull off both. You're definitely pretty enough if you have too be seductive, but District 1 always takes it." "Thank you, but I don't want to do that, I'm not used to acting that way anyways." "I understand honey, don't even worry. You've been mysterious, but try to be lovable as well. Not that it'll be hard."

"Thanks, and I think you're right."

"Good. Mysterious but loveable. Sounds great, I know you'll do it perfectly. So, something that always accompanies the mysterious tributes is their posture. Sit very erect, hands folded in your lap, but have the expression you always have around the other tributes. Just do what you've been doing."

"Easy enough."

"Correct. And try not to give away a lot of information like we said."

Electra asked me a bunch of practice questions, and seemed satisfied with my answers.

"So, Elena has your dress for tonight. I'll go get her right now." I nodded and she walked out, then came back with Elena who was holding a garment bag.

"Here you are Carolina. Miranda, Belle, and Sophie wanted you to take a shower, wash you hair, and dry it, then they'll do your hair and makeup. Okay?"

I nodded, then they left and I walked into the shower turning it on.

I walked through the dryer smelling like fresh fruit scents, and my hair smelling the same, then I changed into the undergarments and unzipped the garment bag.

There was a beautiful orange strapless dress, that fell to the floor and had sheer fabric to flow behind me. It was a sweetheart collar, and had petals to gather to a beautiful flower where on my diaphragm is. The sheer orange fabric fell to the ground, with a dark orange slip underneath. It almost made me look like a flame with my red hair, in a good way.

Once I walked out, Miranda, Belle, and Sophie were waiting to put makeup on me. I sat in the armchair in my room, then they went straight to work. They put large loose curls with a curling iron in my hair, and parted it on a casual side part that looked really nice. I felt them put fake nails on, that were a sparkly orange french manicure. I can't stand wearing sparkles, but these nails would look good in a solid color.

They put light makeup on, with a little bit or orange eye shadow bringing out the green in my eyes. They put on lip gloss, and blush, then gave me flat golden sandals. I almost bowed down to them once they handed me anything other than heels.

I strapped them on, then they took me out to the living room where Sam was sitting with Wendy and Electra. He dropped his jaw and stared, then blushed looking away. He had a nice black suit and tie on with his blonde hair parted to the side, and looked very nice.

"Ready?" Wendy asked. No.

"Yes." Sam and I both said, then she motioned for us to follow her saying "Let's go."

We were led through endless amounts of hallways, then got to the hallway that was backstage with the other tributes waiting in numerical order by district. I felt my stomach start to turn once I saw them, and the stage with the chair I would be sitting in.

I got behind the boy from District 2, and we had Avoxes getting us in order as the interviewer starting to introduce the girl from District 1. She walked out with her disgustingly provocative dress, and was a huge suck-up. Probably a good move for her.

The boy from District 1 was kind of an idiot, the girl from District 2 was a lot more serious and scary, same with the boy from District 2 was as well. I stepped forward taking nervous and shaky breaths as the boy from District 2 shook hands with the interviewer, and tried to clear my throat softly so it wouldn't do anything "strange" unexpectedly.

"Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Carolina Winter from District 3!" He said motioning for me to come out with his orange suit. His hair was a matching color.

I plastered on the best smile I could and walked out confidently waving. I shook hands with the interviewer, and looked back to the blinding colors of the capitol citizens around me. They were literally so brainwashed and were completely excited about the games tomorrow.

I scanned the people in front of me, and found tomato red hair pulled up into a beautiful sleek, and perfect "sock bun", then the familiar beautiful smiling face belonging to Marceline. Her family was to the right of her, and Nathan was next to her, with his family to the right of him.

I smiled to them and then looked to the interviewer waiting for the first question.

"Welcome Carolina. Are you enjoying the Capitol?"

"Yes, thank you."

I was expecting that question, everyone always gets it.

"I'm glad. How has training been?"

"Fantastic." I said with a hint of sarcasm, then heard people laughing along with the interviewer.

"That's _fantastic_."

People laughed again, he said "What's it like back in District 3? Well, before you left."

I sighed trying to look somewhat homesick, for more sympathy.

"Well, everything was going great. My brothers and I are pretty close, and so are my parents and I. Oh how I miss them... And my friends, I miss them so much." I said glancing over to Marceline and Nathan.

"They sound wonderful." "They really are." I said with a sigh again looking at the crowd, then back at the interviewer. They seem to want to cry. I almost grinned.

"Do you think you're ready for the arena tomorrow?" What am I supposed to stay.

"I have improved so much these past three days, and feel much better."

"Wonderful. And now I have to ask..."

I know exactly what he's going to ask; what Nathan warned me about. My stomach somersaulted and my heart fluttered nervously whiled the interviewer paused, but I swallowed the lump in my throat pretending to be calm.

"Is there a special someone back home? You are much to beautiful for there not to be." I felt a grin pass over my lips as I looked down to my hands, and paused for a moment.

"Well, kind of.. Yeah." I said feeling myself blush furiously.

"Now I must hear more about this person."

"Oh, he's uh, where do I start...? He and I were friends for the longest time, and we both ended up feeling the same way. He's such a gentleman, and I feel so lucky if you know what I mean. A lot of girls at my school are after him, it's unbelievable. Another reason why I feel lucky... He's such a good person though. Alway's been there for me, and especially comforted me before I left for the games. Oh, he's the best person to be with."

I heard almost all the crowd say "Aww." at once.

"I see you blushing." the interviewer said laughing, and I giggled happily behind my hand.

"I have to say that I have _never _told anyone, I never talk about this with anyone. My closest friend Marceline always called me the girl made of steel, because I never talk about this, and for other reasons, but this was the main one. It's been bottled inside me for to long, that's what's happening."

There were some giggles in the crowd and I shook my head saying "He'd be proud right now."

"May I ask what his name is?"

I looked to the corner of the stage taking a nervous breath, then looked up at no one in particular, just the balcony's stone, and said "Nathan North."

I heard gasps from their families, and saw Marceline with her jaw completely dropped and then gave them a look not to stand out. They're the only ones who did that, so it could look suspicious.

"And you'd obviously like to get back to them back at home."

"Of course. I'd do literally anything to get back. _Anything." _I said with a somewhat empty eeriness my voice; it almost made me shudder.

He asked me more questions, and I complimented the Capitol in my answers, and saw myself brainwash them. The Capitol looks like they'd do anything for me.

The buzzer went off and the interviewer said rising with me "Well it looks like we're out of time, and it was a pleasure meeting you. I wish you the best of luck in the arena."

I shook his hand gracefully curtsying and nodding, then said "Likewise, and thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Carolina Winter, District 3!"

The crowd stood up and roared as I smiled and bowed, then I blew a kiss to Nathan's direction smiling to him, then his and Marceline's family before I walked off the stage.

I guess I have done well, now all that's left is the arena.


	12. Chapter 12

**I realized I totally forgot the training scores, and I apologize for that. But I'll mention it in this chapter. Again, so sorry. Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites!**

* * *

"Carolina! Wake up!"

I groaned rubbing my eyes then felt my stomach knot and started to feel nauseous. Today I go into the Hunger Games.

"I'm getting up!" I yelled to Wendy through the door, then sunk back into the most luxurious bed I've ever laid in. I never realized how comfortable a bed can be, of course I realized today.

As I started to get ready by taking a shower and washing my hair, I thought about the different climates I could be tossed into. I shuddered thinking about deserts or anything over 90 degrees. My plan: just plain and simple stick to anything that could do with technology and land mines. What if they don't have that? I might freeze before someone attacks, or completely blow it. Or will I turn into Johanna Mason? That's what they want me to do, I definitely pulled it off last night to go that direction. But they might think I'm too innocent for that, even better probably. But they know I've got something up my sleeve.

I have a chance if there is technology, and all I can do is pray that's what the arena will have, but it's most likely not the case. I feel really screwed right now.

I walked through the dryer putting on the garments laid on the counter for me, and looked in the mirror. I was wearing olive green cargo pants, and a emerald green v-neck t-shirt. The shirt jacket they gave us was a windbreaker type, with another light jacket underneath that was attached. This outfit was made to keep quiet. The shoes buckled and were silent when I walked, but had a thick sole. I shoved my two flash drives into my pockets, and made sure nobody would be able to see them.

I walked down for breakfast forcing food down my throat, then saw Sam walk in with the same outfit, then sat down silently at the table. We ate as Wendy walked in very excited for the day, and was accompanied with Electra. Electra gave us advice until the end of breakfast, then Miranda sat me on the living room couch putting my wavy/curly hair into two French braids, then joined them together to make one long one down my back. Once she was finished, I thanked her, then she hugged me wishing me luck, and it was time to go.

Electra walked us to the elevator after we said goodbye to everyone, then we were put in a car and driven to a nearby airport. Electra wished us luck and hugged us, then Sam and I walked to the aircraft waiting for us. Other tributes were walking behind us all looking nervous.

We entered and were led to a room, with everyone who was here sitting in two rows facing each other getting a tracker injected. I sat next to the boy from District 2 and Sam, then heard "Give me your arm."

I held out my hand trying to steady it, then had a needle stabbed into my arm. I didn't even wince as it went in. The girl from District 1 watched every single mannerism of mine.

The needle was taken out, then given to Sam who winced and yelped in pain.

The aircraft lifted off the ground and went dark after two minutes, meaning we entered the arena. We finally got off the awkward flight and had peacekeepers lead us to our launch rooms. I didn't even bother to look at the peacekeepers assigned to me.

I could hear the buzz of systems that controlled the arena all around me, feeling my heart beating faster and faster. The peacekeepers shut the door to my launch room behind me, then I sat on the cold tile ground.

The door opened with an Avox and peacekeeper rushing in, then they shut the door and ran to me hugging me like they'd never let go.

"I don't want you to go, you can't!" Marceline cried, then held in a sob.

"Niether do I." Nathan said glumly.

"I have to."

Marceline perked up then said "Oh my gosh, you never told me about you and Nathan. You were _so _adorable; you're perfect together! Oh my gosh some people around us cried once you told everyone. _I_ almost cried! You should have heard everyone, and Nathan, oh you should have seen him, he blushed as I rambled for the next hour and a half the _entire_ time-"

"Oh geez." Nathan muttered blushing furiously again, then Marceline giggled saying "Aww, look! I told you, Nathan I've never seen you like this either!"

I laughed with how Nathan was reacting to all of this. Another reason I love Marceline, she can always lighten the mood, and rambles on purpose to embarrass you, but all with good intentions, as a joke.

"Stop Marceline!" I said laughing, and she grinned mischievously.

"It was my goal to make you laugh today."

I sighed glumly nodding, then said "Thanks. You two always manage to make me laugh. I'm just so nervous, that I really don't feel good."

My stomach lurched again and I groaned putting a hand on it, then Marceline said "You should just sit down for a little while." I nodded in agreement then she helped me sit down with a comforting arm. Nathan sat on my left putting an arm around me, and Marceline on my right.

"Aww..." she said making Nathan and I look down, and she giggled again.

"Get used to it." I grumbled resting my head on my knees.

"What do you think you're going to do in there?" Nathan asked quietly.

"I just hope there's technology to use, otherwise I'm in trouble. I know District 4 will take my tridents. Plus they aren't portable. I'll take them if there's any left."

They nodded sadly, and we heard "Thirty seconds."

That was the creepiest computerized voice, counting down the seconds I have left to live.

"Carolina what was your score for training? I wasn't able to watch the news, I was working, kind of." Nathan asked as he helped me up.

"Seven."

"That's not bad at all, what did you do?"

"Tridents, I can't really show them wiring if you know what I mean."

"Twenty seconds."

I shuddered again from the voice, it had the same tone as the one that called me in for my scoring. But it said 'Carolina Winter' rather than a countdown. I started to shake violently, then Marceline hugged me for a good long time with tears in her eyes.

"You have to win."

I opened my mouth to protest and tell her the reality, but she gave me a look that made me shut it immediately. I probably shouldn't say anything at this rate, just be as optimistic as I can, like I have been trying to be. Don't look at the weakness, or that makes you weak.

Marceline cleared her throat nervously saying "I don't care what you two do..." to Nathan and I looking down at the ground shyly. Nathan and I looked at each other, then he hugged me tightly.

I smelled the familiar sweet scent he's always smelled like, and remembered it, then thought of Marceline's scent of fruit. I'll miss both so much.

Nathan looked at Marceline who smiled glumly nodding through tears, then Nathan pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Ten seconds."

He gently broke away, hugged me once more with Marceline at the same time, then they led me to the glass tube that I would enter the arena through. As soon as I stepped in, it slid shut silently behind me with a small latching sound. I whirled around taking my last looks at them, then took out my flash drives with a vibrating hand and putting a finger over my lips indicating it was a secret.

They looked stunned and a little proud, then I started to rise up towards the arena. I stuffed the flash drives back into my pocket, and saw the concrete of the foundation for the arena around me. It was pitch black for a moment, then light seeped in, and was blinding. I shut my eyes, then reopened them as my head came through the opening.

I felt humid air around me, and I looked around to find a tropical forest around me, with wide leaved trees and palms everywhere.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56..." A games maker said over speakers in the arena, and I started to become even more anxious and jittery. I found a trident on the outskirts of the Cornucopia, and large butcher knives and cleavers around them. There was a backpack right on the path to run for them, and I was determined to get it.

"35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30..."

I looked to see who was around me, and found the boy from District 7 to my left, the girl from District 10 on my right, and Sam on the right side of her. The girl from District 1 was on the other side of the circle we were in luckily.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Let the 63rd Annual Hunger Games begin." There was a buzz letting us off, and I leaped off my plate running faster than I ever have, dodging a bunch of people lunging at me. I leaped over the backpack I wanted then bent down as soon as my feet landed back on the ground picking it up, never stopping unit I reached the Cornucopia wall.

I took a trident down, then got the long, huge knives on the wall, about the size of my forearm, and as long as it too. I took cleavers and shoved them with the long knives into the backpack, wildly looking around for an escape. I saw a bunch of tributes fighting, stabbing, lifting axes and spears, but couldn't stop to watch.

I ran, then saw a knife flying through the air. I screamed and lunged forward on the ground, then picked up my things and kept running. I'm not even going to bother trying to see who that was.

I ran through the forest ducking under random floppy leaves and avoiding every other random part of the forest. I ran around the side of a hill, seeing the side of the wall was a solid, flat, and smooth slab of grey stone. It's odd, and doesn't fit in.

I looked around it, and slid my hand across the cool damp surface, then it lit up and made me jump back. It had a bunch of things about the games, like a website page, and stats about the games right now. Like the temperature of the arena, the temperature, and how far from the Cornucopia I am. Well that's just helpful. I swiped my hand across it turning it off, then walked around the wall and up the hill to find water.

I heard a thud and felt my foot kick something, tripping a little and grunting with irritation. I put my stuff down and saw something black, but shiny through the dirt. I swiped the soil of the arena's ground off of it, then saw the small box that projects a computer screen in front of you. I excitedly switched it on after checking to make sure nobody was behind me, then grinned seeing a computer screen in front of my face.

I searched through the software not seeing anything beneficial, then took out Marceline's flash drive and plugged it into the box.

"New hardware found." popped up on the screen, then I grinned with the files and folders popping up.

I selected the one that was used to hack the computer to fix the problems with it, then searched through the arena's software. I could literally control it now. I selected the option to hear everything in the games maker's room over the arena's hidden speakers, then heard one of them say "Something's not right..."

I changed the weather by making it a coupe degrees colder, then heard one of them say "The weather just changed."

"What?" the head games maker said, then I grinned and found the software for their control room, then took the temperature down to 59 degrees, and warmed it to 90, then back to their normal temperature of 73 degrees.

"What on earth?" I heard one of them say, then I took control of what gets projected into the sky, using the camera from the control room. I looked into the sky seeing the confused games makers working fast trying to regain control of their system, and a frustrated head games maker. I pulled up a map of the arena, seeing a river not far from me, and numbers by district indicating where all the tributes were.

I also found tracker jackers in their system, then shuddered. It's schedule came up with a picture of me saying "00:03:29" meaning that's in how long they would let them out, to get me. I gritted my teeth with anger, then selected a tracker jacker, lowered the poison level to zero, and released it into the control room. I wouldn't want them to get hurt and stung, but I want to scare them.

I watched in the sky seeing one come out of the air vent, then a games maker screamed "Tracker jacker!"

There were screams and they all leaped out of their chairs going under their desks as it flew down close to them.

I let them deal with it for the next minute, then canceled seeing it disappear in the control room. I quickly took out the flash drive and shoved it into my pocket, then turned off the box and buried it constantly looking to the screen to see if they had found out I had messed with their system.

"Oh, we have control back." One of them said looking at the software in front of them.

"What was that? Check on the tributes." The head games maker said, then I walked away and up the hill pretending to be looking for water, which was actually half true.

"I don't know, I can't find who did it. Wait, we're in the sky, and are over the intercom..." I heard, then they were gone. That was interesting.

I headed in the direction of the river and unzipped my backpack taking out a thermos and filling it with water, then putting my face closer to the water and drinking from my hands until my thirst was quenched. While I drank, I heard 7 cannon blasts. Each blast announces one death.

I sighed with relief, then picked up my things and looked for shelter not far from here. There was a cave around a corner, and down the hill so it was well hidden that I decided to stay in. I took out the contents of my backpack, finding dehydrated fruits and meat, a small dagger, and a rope. My stomach growled and I tried to find something to eat around me.

I examined the leaves around me, then found a bush with raspberries on it. I picked some raspberries and examined them closely for a full minute making sure they weren't poisonous, and licked the tip of it recognizing the taste. I shoved a ton of them into my mouth, and savored the wonderful taste of my favorite fruit.

I was lucky I found this bush, because I wouldn't have found anything. I sat in the cave for hours going out for water occasionally until night. The Capitol's anthem started to play and I looked into the sky seeing the country's seal, and "The Fallen" written underneath it.

First was Sam. Sam was gone. The girl and boy from 5, boy from 6, girl from 7 boy from 11, and girl from12. Then they were gone.

Sam's gone. I remembered his family during the reaping, and how his weeping sisters clung to each other after he was picked. I ate breakfast next to him this morning, and now he's gone. I never really talked to him, but it was strange for him to be gone. I remembered the Cornucopia bloodbath, then realized one of the boy backing away from a sword on the ground was him. My eyes widened once I realized who killed him.

The girl from District 1.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and rubbed my eyes not knowing where I was at for a second, then glumly laid back down. All of my supplies were still next to me, and I slept gripping my trident. I walked out of the cave cautiously after hiding my supplies, then made my way to the river again taking a long drink of water and rinsing my face and arms that were sticky from the humidity.

A cannon blast sounded, and I jumped waiting in silence. No footsteps approached, so I went back to the raspberry bush and picked more putting them into my pockets, and washing them off in the river. I silently went back to the cave, then sat down and ate my berries.

So, I'm alone, with no alliances. That is what I've been aiming for. I have to admit, it is a bit lonely, and boring. But I wouldn't dare say I'm bored, because the games makers will definitely give me "something to do" in a heartbeat. I drank from my water bottle and tried to do things to pass time, like knot the rope multiple times, and examine the texture of the cave. I was so bored I did algebra, geometry for estimating the angle that was from how my trident was angled against the ground. I got 75 degrees.

I thought about physics and the concepts of every unit we've done: gravity, force, energy, sound, light, work, power, and color with a lot other concepts running through my head.

I took the thermos and started to play with it quietly. After a half hour I had an addicting pattern of clapping and tapping, then moving the cup. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. I sighed and leaned back against the wall thinking of what else to do. I should find that computer again, but if I take it, the games makers will know I took it, then I'm done for.

I took out the backpack around the corner I hid it in, then felt my hand scrape another computer system. Well, there are no rules to the games, but I can do it like I did before, and not let them see me using it. But in reality, this could save my life, once I get to know their software.

I quickly set it in front of me, and plugged Marceline's flash drive into the USB port, then again saw "Found new hardware" once I had turned it on. I did what I had done before, then looked at where everyone was. The careers were by the Cornucopia, and I saw the numbers 9, 11, 12, and 7 by each other. They must have allied, and it's a big group. I'll have to be careful. Now I get to look out for two groups.

I typed in more codes and found live camera footage of the other tributes, and I found the group from 7, 9, 11, and 12. The girl from District 7 was sharpening her axe, the boy from District 9 were sorting the berries they picked, with the girl from 11 helping him, and the boy from 12 speaking to the girl from 7, holding his knife. They aren't as threatening as the careers, but could be all together.

I typed in another code to find the careers, and saw them by the cornucopia with their supplies piled together. I saw boxes with land mines next to them. The girls were talking to each others, and the boys were talking to each other. They all were holding their weapons as if they were prized possessions.

I looked again for the holographic arial view of the arena, and saw the other tributes on their own. I looked at some other information about the arena, and tried to find more information, then turned off the device and hid it in my bag. I am going to need more supplies eventually, but the only supplies there are belong with the careers. I was becoming sleepy, so I laid back down, falling asleep with my trident in my arms.

* * *

I woke up with my stomach growling, then took the last of the raspberries from the bush outside. After I washed them, I took a drink from the river, then felt my stomach growl again. I'm starving!

I held up my hands and found them quivering from hunger, then frowned knowing I needed to eat before I grow any weaker. I ate a bit of the dried meat, feeling a little more filled up, then put the bag back in my bag laying back down using it as a pillow. I suddenly heard laughing, and footsteps, then quickly gathered my things and hid around a dark corner of the cave.

I peered around the corner cautiously, and saw the career tributes approaching, then sucked in a nervous breath. I am so screwed.

The girl from District 1 cackled and said "Oh they'll be easy to get. The one who won't be, is that girl from 3. Leave her to me. I will find her, and she's done for once I do. I can and will get the clever red head from 3, make my district proud."

I felt my stomach lurch, then hid back behind the corner so they couldn't see me, but held my trident if I needed to use it.

"What's that?" the girl from District 1 asked, I assume referring to the cave.

"Just a cave, what does it look like?" the girl from District 4 spat at her.

"Well someone's just a ray of sunshine today, keep it up and you'll go before 3."

They both started arguing, then the girl from District 2 screamed "SHUT UP! All you have done for the past two days is argue, and I can't take it anymore! Now I'm too annoyed to even bother looking in here."

"But what if 3's in here?" the girl from District 1 asked annoyed.

"She's probably stealing our supplies, because we aren't _guarding them._ We're taking way to long, let's go!" the girl from District 2 yelled back, then I heard her storm off. Everyone else sighed and had to follow her, because she just couldn't go off by herself.

The girl from District 1 whispered into the cave before she left "I'm coming for you 3."


	14. Chapter 14

**To all my readers, thanks for reading. And thank you so much for the kind reviews, and the helpful ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there's more to come. Sorry it took a little longer to update, I was extremely busy. And I know I can't update on Friday, or Saturday, just a heads up.**

* * *

The girl from District 1's chilling words replayed through my head over, and over, and over. I'll have to move because now she knows where I am. It's unfortunate, because I'm close to a source of water, but I can always pull up a map of the arena.

First of all, what does that girl have against me? I haven't done anything to her, well I hadn't until she asked for it, but I only gave her glares. One thing's for sure, she looks familiar.

I took out the computer device and turned it on, then watched the live footage of the careers. The girl from District 1 was sharpening her sword, and the others were doing whatever they were doing to relax.

"What do you have against District 3? You get all weird around them." the girl from District 2 asked as she laid on the ground looking at the stars.

The girl from District 1, huffed and stopped sharpening her sword, then gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Long story." she muttered.

"And we have time." The girl from District 2 snapped back.

"My aunt volunteered for the games ten years ago, proud to represent District 1. I was eight, and she was eighteen, and we were extremely close. She was so excited when I was born, and always spent time with me while my mom and dad worked. In fact, she was more of a mother to me at the time because my actual mom was always busy working. She did everything with me, then volunteered for the games. She said she'd be back, and I believed her. She was in the final two; it was down to her and District 3's mentor Electra."

She snickered as she said Electra's name.

"A little thin fifteen year old technology nerd killed my strong, young, trained, and beautiful aunt. With technology! She rewired land mines, and got rid of all her supplies, then they met once it was down to the two of them, and Electra killed her. I watched her die. Ever since I saw it happen, ever since I saw her laying in the coffin, as they lowered her into the ground, I vowed to volunteer for the games and give District 3 what they deserve. She's not getting away."

She had so much hatred in her eyes and on her face it made me shudder. The girl from District 2 nodded, and the girl from District 1 laid down.

"I'm getting some sleep." she muttered.

Everyone else laid down, and the girl from District 2 remained sitting up because she had the first watch.

Once everyone was asleep, she muttered "Stereotype." referring to people from District 3, but then shrugged to show indifference which was smart of her.

I checked to see where everyone else was, shut off the device, then gathered my things, and walked away from the cave, being forced closed to both of the allied groups, then climbed into a tree and tied a rope around my legs to keep me on it. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard four cannon blasts, then saw the images in the sky. It was the other group of allies I was worried about, so now I have the careers to deal with.

I fell asleep, waking up about four hours later, then checked on the girl from District 1. She was the one taking watch, and was wide awake looking for anyone. I smirked thinking of an idea to scare her, then went into the files that allow you to put images in the sky, then the text box came up. I typed the message, then sent it. It projected above her head, and I watched her eyes grow wide, and her go a shade paler gripping her sword looking around wildly. I felt an evil grin spread across my face, I wrote:

"I see you, 1. -3"


	15. Chapter 15

I felt an evil cackle escape my lips, then I didn't shake it off like I wanted to; the Capitol will love it. I've turned into a different version of Johanna Mason, in their opinion.

The games makers must know it's me messing with the technology, but if they didn't like what I've done, they would have gotten rid of me long ago.

My stomach rumbled loudly, and I tried eating more but tried saving it. For sympathy, I pretended to resist putting meat in my mouth, which was actually half true with a shaking hand holding a piece in front of my face. I whimpered and sealed the bag with shaking and weak hands, then leaned against the wall. If only I could send myself things through parachutes, but I don't have them paid for.

These games area absolutely horrible, and are turning me into a monster. You can't be innocent in these, it's impossible. The last thing I want to do is kill anyone, but it looks like I won't be leaving alive if I don't, which is what happens to most people. I almost stabbed the tree with anger for the Capitol.

I forced myself to not think about the future, and tried to think of things to calm me until I drifted off to sleep. I think I heard cannon blasts in my sleep, but I don't really remember... I got used to them.

* * *

In the morning, I looked through the files to see who was where. I was right, there were cannon blasts in the night. It was the boys from Districts 7 and 10, and the girl from District 10. For the first couple hours I was awake, I heard cannon blasts throughout the day. Eventually it was down to the careers, the girl from District 6, and the girl from District 9. I watched the footage of the careers, and saw them beginning to split up because of how few were left.

I checked a schedule, and saw tracker jackers for the girl from District 2, in thirty seconds. I looked around and saw her, about 75 yards away, but luckily she hadn't noticed me. I sat frozen and waited, then heard her kick something, followed by the buzz of wings, and saw some tracker jackers come to her. Her horrifying screams echoed through the arena, then I heard a cannon blast. The tracker jackers disappeared and I hesitantly looked to her dead body. Her hands were swollen, and her face, with a green color in her skin that made me queasy. She looked like she died in agony.

I heard the engine of an aircraft, and watched it silently pick her up, then fly away.

I went back to the files and found the girl from District 1. Out of curiosity I tried to look at some of her information, but only saw the basic things. Her name- Cyan Ryan, 18 years old, from District 1. Nothing that would help me out. The less I know about her, the easier it will be when I, run into her.

I can tell the games makers want this to end soon, because all the careers except for the girl from District 1, Cyan, have died. Some ran into each other and killed each other, and the girl from District 9 killed the boy from District 1. I was not expecting it, he's strong, and she's small and thin. But then the boy from District 4 killed her, and he ate nightlock on accident.

I cautiously made my way to the stream, then hid inside the cave when I saw the girl from District 6 drinking from it. I waited, then heard a sizzling noise, and a cry of pain from the girl from District 6. She started to scream bloody murder, and I peered over the wall.

The river literally turned to acid, and was burning her stomach and insides out.

She screamed for about thirty seconds in agonizing pain, then fell limply followed by a cannon blast.

That was literally one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life. The acid actually burned through her body giving her a somewhat slow and extremely painful death. I stared at her body with a hand over my mouth in shock, not knowing what to do, then saw an aircraft pick her up and fly away.

There goes my water supply. I'm screwed. The games makers want this to end.

I checked to see who it was down to then felt faint looking at their picture next to mine.

Cyan.

I have to make history repeat itself. Wether I'm ready or not.


	16. Chapter 16

I finished off my water bottle and most of my food, because I was hopelessly hungry and thirsty. I have to find Cyan, get this over with. She may taunt me, and give me a slow death, but it's bound to happen. Just get this over with. However, I can't show doubt, but tried to be emotionless like I was in training as I looked at a map of the arena.

The number three was by the stream and original cave I was in, and I found the number one, moving towards me. Not that far either. She knows I'm here, I have to hide and take her by surprise. I took all of my weapons with me, but left my backpack with the rope, empty thermos, and miscellaneous supplies that I will no longer be needing in plain sight in the cave. It's a decoy she'll find quite amusing.

I saw her coming from the east, so I hid in some random jungle plant with huge palms in the northwestern direction, my eyes watching like a hawk and my ears listening to the sounds of the humid arena.

I saw her emerge from the bushes on the east like I expected, then she went into the cave entrance with her scimitar ready. The scimitar she's going to kill me with.

I wanted to shudder, but knew I couldn't. If I saw myself on camera right now, I would look like a cold and emotionless person. I had my teeth gritted to keep them from nervously chattering, and an angry look on my face, perfect for the Capitol. Not that it'll matter anymore.

Cyan cackled sarcastically and said "Not as smart as you seemed are you three? Who leaves a backpack full of supplies in plain sight?"

I would have slapped my forehead because of how much of a hypocrite she's being. Did they really not teach _any _street smarts at her academy? Does she not know what a decoy is?

As I waited I thought of how my family is watching, and Nathan, and Marceline. Everyone I know is, the whole country, in an eerie silence. Whatever happens, I am determined not to be the forgotten girl from District 3 that happens every year.

"Might as well see what's in here." Cyan grumbled as she bent down looking into the pack.

"Now." I whispered quietly.

I crept out from behind the tree with my trident and stood over her with a blank look on my face and trident raised. A random bird squawked way louder than any bird should be able to behind us, then she whirled around and saw me, then screamed and leaped back. I must have had a horribly menacing look on my face for her to be scared. Ugh! So close yet so far!

I leaped back as she drew her sword with an evil grin.

"I knew you'd be here three, and now I get to do what I've been waiting for." A bloodthirsty smile passed over her then she murmured "Get my revenge on District 3."

She lifted her sword and quickly sliced at my neck, with the very tip barely touching me for a wound, but not being deep at all. Just as deep as an average cut, and a whole lot longer.

I grunted in pain because it felt like a paper cut across my whole neck and touched it getting blood on my hands.

"You're making this easy!" she said lunging forward slashing her scimitar slicing at my stomach. I leaped out of the way and she slashed at my legs, so I jumped, then ducked so my head wouldn't be chopped off. I raised my trident and our weapons clashed, and we pushed with all our might against each other. I lifted my leg and kicked her as hard as I could in the gut, then she stumbled back on the ground dropping her scimitar. It's curved blade had a little bit of my blood on it.

She scurried for it and I missed her by an inch with my trident, then had to tackle her to keep her away from it. She and I grunted putting all of our strength into keeping each other either pinned down in my case, or trying to get up. Thank the lord I had brothers to tackle every day. But we were playful, nowhere near what's going on now. But they taught me some really handy things.

She had her arm extended close to grabbing the weapon, and I barely had it pinned down. I couldn't pull her back.

I bit a section of her shoulder length brown hair and yanked the opposite direction with all my might, and heard her scream in pain. She weakened underneath me, and I shoved her away quickly moving for both my trident and the scimitar. She quickly stood up and ran to me knocking me over getting poked with my trident in the process. She took her weapon out of my grasp and plunged it at me multiple times, but missed by clashing with my trident I was using to block myself.

I kneed her in the gut and pushed her off, then scrambled off the ground getting my trident. She got up later than I did, and I made a round house kick to her chest knocking her over again. I thrusted my trident at her like she was doing with her scimitar, then knocked it out of her hands. She was unarmed.

I lifted my trident as she looked at me with scared and wide eyes shaking, then I said "History repeats itself."

She asked hoarsely "Just like Electra Collins."

"No, not exactly. I'm Carolina Winter, not the forgotten tribute girl from District 3."

She glanced over at her weapon knowing it was over, and didn't make an effort to get it.

"I promised myself I would get revenge for my District." she growled then changed her mind and tried to make a run for her weapon. She got it, then ran towards me and as she tried to slash at me, I popped back up after I had ducked and thrusted the trident into her side.

She screamed in pain and stumbled to the ground with blood on her hands, then looked at me with anger and agony.

"You win, Carolina." she whispered turning deathly pale, then falling limply to the ground followed by a cannon blast.

I looked at her dead body seeing the all-to-familiar blank stare in her green eyes as I heard "Ladies and gentleman, may I present the victor of the 63rd annual Hunger Games, Carolina Winter from District 3."

I did it, I won! Now I can get the heck out of here, and as soon as this aircraft lands, I'm out. However, I feel horrible that I let the games do this to me. Everyone looses their innocence. It was the last thing I wanted to do. I hate the games, and will do anything to go against them. They turn teenage kids into horrible murders, and don't even hesitate to let it happen. It's a horrible burden to live with if you were raised, correctly.

I heard an aircraft engine coming and nearly leaped out of my skin once I heard it. It landed, somehow in the rainforest, and I ran to it.

"Let's get the _heck_ out of here." I said quietly as the doors opened, then I climbed aboard feeling the cool air conditioning on my skin as I stepped onto the luxurious aircraft.

Some Avoxes served me food, and I thanked them shoving the food down my throat. It was _so good. _I looked out the window seeing the rainforest arena, and was thinking "Good riddance." It was eerie to look at it, with so many deaths taking place in it. I shuddered and drank the juice set in front of me, then chugged it because it was really good and I was really thirsty.

We started to move forward and lifted off the ground with the windows blackening. I can't see how you get in and out of the arena, which makes sense.

Within no time, I saw the Capitol's skyscrapers and actually felt happy to be back, any place outside of the arena is fine to me.

We touched down, and I was escorted by peacekeepers to my room where I was before, then found the apartment empty for now. I ran to the bathroom, never appreciating a toilet so much, then threw off my disgusting clothes and undergarments stepping into the shower seeing a layer of filth wash off in the water. Yuck, that arena was disgusting.

I stepped through the dryer smelling fresh and my hair feeling like silk, then I put on a robe laid on the counter for me. I saw my arena clothes on the floor and shuddered. I almost died in those.

I took out the flash drives that saved my life and put them into the pocket of the bath robe, brushed my teeth, then went back out to the living room seeing my prep team with Wendy and Electra.

They all hugged me and congratulated me with so much pride, that I really appreciated.

I told them I just took the best shower of my life, which made them laugh, then they sent me off to relax. I went to my room and climbed in between the silk sheets and soft comforter feeling wonderful to be back in a bed. I switched the TV on seeing me on the news about how I had won, then saw the scene with Cyan from this morning over again. I looked really menacing as I was watching her from before, it made me shudder. I fought well, which pleased me, obviously.

I switched the channel to the funny show I had seen on my way to the Capitol and sighed with happiness and relief. Just this morning I was starving, dehydrated, felt a layer of sticky grime from the intense humidity, and was in the Hunger Games arena. Now I'm in a comfortable bed, with wonderful luxuries around me. I just have to try to forget. Now I can sleep, without someone after me. But I know I'll still have horrible guilt for the rest of my life.

Now all I have to do is the closing interviews, then I'm home.


	17. Chapter 17

"Carolina!" I heard Electra say through the door.

"It opens!"

I heard her laugh, then she entered and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a fantastic job in that arena. You did almost exactly what I did when I was in..." "I heard about Cyan's aunt." "It's not like we had any choice. But I wanted to tell you, that it is possible to forget. With distractions, like family and friends. I wouldn't suggest the bad ones..."

"I know what you meant. And thank you."

"No problem. And that scar can be taken care of." she said nodding to the cut across my neck. I almost wanted it to stay until I get home to put guilt on everyone. But the message wouldn't even register with the people in the Capitol, more or less a reaction of "EEEK!"

"Okay." I said deciding to do it now, then Electra stood up saying "Follow me."

We walked down to the elevator, then to the hospital floor and I was told by doctors to change into a hospital gown and lay on the bed in the room I was in. They wheeled me out to another room with some more doctors then set me in front of them.

"Just hold still this won't hurt a bit." one of them said taking a wand connected to the machine and started to pass it over me from my feet. It passed over my head, then I looked at my hands. They were no longer the ashen color they had been in the arena, and were my normal pale skin color. In fact, my skin looked and felt twice as good as it did before. A doctor gave me a mirror, and I saw no trace of a scar across my neck.

"Thank you." I said, then they led me out to Electra to take me back upstairs. Sophie, Belle, and Miranda led me to a room to meet Elena, who handed me a royal blue floor length dress. It was one shouldered and had a large rose made from the fabric on that shoulder, then was fitted down to my thighs. There were more roses lining that part of the dress, then the rest of the fabric flowed to the ground making it the prettiest mermaid dress I've ever seen, and typically I don't like them very much.

I eagerly changed into it, then was given **flat **sandals that you wouldn't see under the dress, and put them on, then was put in a chair for hair and makeup again.

I didn't get a lot of makeup, but my eye makeup beautifully matched the color of the dress, and didn't look like too much. My hair was tightly curled again, then pinned up beautifully.

As I walked through the hallways backstage, Wendy told me my schedule which was first my interview, then crowning, and a victory tour ending in District 3.

Wendy wished me luck, then scurried off to sit in the audience as I nervously waited.

"Ladies and gentleman, the time has finally come to see our victor. Please welcome Miss Carolina Winter, from District 3!"

I put a smile on my face and walked out confidently waving hearing a loud roar from the audience, then shook hands with the interview exchanging some greetings, and sat on the chair all the tributes sat on before the games.

"It's great to have you back Miss Winter. And I must say, I just love your last name. Don't you folks?" I heard a roar, and smiled saying "Thank you, it's great to be back. I love my last name too."

"So _Miss Winter, _you definitely surprised us in the arena."

Oh no.

"How so?" I asked with a mischievous smile trying to cover up how nervous I was.

"Well, we saw you found the hidden technology."

My heart fluttered and I gulped, then felt my foot begin to tap, then stopped it and forced a nervous smile.

"I did."

"And I must say, at first the games makers weren't the hugest fans of it, but they ended up loving it."

I smiled and almost screamed Hallelujah!

"I tried." I said with a small giggle, then heard it spread through the room.

"They just couldn't figure out who had taken control of their systems the first time it happened. Then they realized it was you once you sent Cyan a message. They were very impressed with you. The tracker jacker incident, they just couldn't figure out though. Would you mind explaining it to us?"

"I had seen that tracker jackers were going to come and attack me, which made me angry, naturally. I just sent a tracker jacker to the control room, but lowered the poison level to zero so no one would be hurt. I just wanted to scare them. I didn't really even know what was going on as I did it, but a wonderful trait from my family and I came out, 'You mess with me, and I'll mess with you.' I've always been that way, it's in my blood. Just ask anyone who knows me."

"I see, and you really got them." A small evil grin passed over my lips and I forced it away not wanting to get in trouble again.

"And that message, we've never seen anything like that. That was so clever, and you really scared her. You even scared me! I was informed that everyone went silent in the Capitol when they saw it, and quite frankly, I shuddered a little. You definitely caught us off guard."

"Thanks, I guess...?" I said with a confused face to at least lighten the mood a little, which seemed to work.

"How did you manage to do all of that? With the technology?"

"Well, everyone in District 3 knows a lot about technology obviously, and I was lucky enough to have learned about so many different systems. My father always told me I could wire anything, and do anything I set my mind to. I'm always caught rewiring my calculator in math class, and fiddling with the software in our general technology class. You should see what I do in our electrical engineering class..."

People laughed softly, and I shook my head not wanting to be in trouble with my teacher when I get back to school.

"But to sum everything up, I didn't want to be the forgotten female from some district. I was determined to stand out, if I was lucky enough to make it past the cornucopia, which I was. I wanted to show everyone what we really are made of in District 3, we're so much more than what people give us credit for. Whether I'd make it out of the arena alive or not, I would leave something behind, a memory showing how great my district is."

"Wow. That's so true, and you've fulfilled your goal. And are you excited to get home?"

"Let's just say I'm surprised I can hold still in this chair. I would like to be running in circles around this room right now."

The interviewer laughed, with the rest of the crowd, then held out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Well, since it sounds like you want to get home, we'll wrap up the interview. Ladies and gentleman, Miss Carolina Winter from District 3!"

The crowd roared, and I stood up, then bowed, and went backstage to be led by peacekeepers to the balcony for my crowning. I just have the victory tour, then I'm home.

The doors opened and I stood out on the balcony overlooking the thousands of ridiculous colors from the audience. The president came to me with a gold crown with the gold being shaped into the celtic pattern. He placed it on my head, then stepped aside for me to take a bow. I put a huge smile on my face, waved, then bowed, and walked back through the doors to be led to a train.

It was the same one that took us to the Capitol, in fact it was by all the other ones that came from the other districts with each number on the front. I saw 1 on one of them, then quickly looked away. I got on the one labeled 3, then went back to the dining car and sat by a window looking out at the Capitol. I turned my head and saw an empty chair across from me, then realized Sam had sat there just a week ago. He was actually the last person to sit in that seat. Now he's been shipped in a wooden box to a funeral home in District 3, which means I'll probably be attending his wake, if he has one, and funeral.

I went back to my room and paced with the TV on behind me; District 1 is my first stop. At least I can get the worst one over with first.


	18. Chapter 18

The train stopped in District 1's station behind their Justice Building, and my prep team brushed up on my makeup as I nervously gazed at the distant mountains and grass underneath the blue sky. They wished me luck, then I was escorted through the back doors of the Justice Building. This was a _nice _Justice Building, and that's saying something because District 3 has a beautiful one.

Just don't make eye contact with her family, and I should be fine. Ha, yeah right.

I stood behind the glossed wooden doors, with peacekeepers holding the handles. They opened them and held them as I walked through. I put on a confident smirk, then walked out and waved. They cheered, but not very excitedly, which was understandable. They more or less were forced to. I saw two sad families below me, one of the boy's family. I could tell because the father looked exactly like his son. The family to the left of them had angry looking people huddled together trying to comfort each other. They were Cyan's family.

The smile disappeared off of my face, and I coldly glared back at them. Cyan's younger and older sisters looked like her, but were not spitting images of her. I could tell they were related though. A girl around the age of nine was holding a teal blue blouse, that looked to big for her. I could tell it wasn't hers, it was Cyan's. As she reached up to wipe a tear, she sniffed the shirt, and stared with a heartbreaking look.

"How could you?" she mouthed. I quickly glanced back at the rest of the District, then back to Cyan's little sister.

I shook my head, that stare is really getting to me. I feel too guilty. I can't just go on like this and pretend I had no problem doing what I did. The guilt will never fade, and I can't get rid of it. I can't just forget, I'll have to be a mentor anyway. I'm never out of the Capitol's Hunger Games. I have to keep fighting, no matter what the consequence is. And I figured out exactly what to do.

I looked directly at Cyan's sister, then shut my eyes nervously sighing, and pressed three fingers to my lips, then rose them into the air looking at a camera that was broadcasting me live.

Immediately District 1 stopped clapping, and stood there just stunned not really knowing what to do.

Cyan's little sister put the shirt in her right hand, then returned the gesture by pressing three fingers to her lips, and rising them into the air, with the rest of her district following her.

I looked over them, feeling a wave of relief, then back at Cyan's little sister. She smiled meekly, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. That everyone in the games were bloodthirsty killers, and would never have guilt. And that I killed her sister with the blink of an eye. She saw that I wasn't really that way, and that there was a real person other than what the Capitol made me into. I smiled back to her and nodded reassuringly, then bowed in an ashamed way, waved, then heard clapping start up, but this time the cheers were as if they were coming from my home district.

Cyan's little sister nodded with a smile forgiving me, and then I turned and walked back through the doors with them shutting behind me.

"I can't believe I just did that." I whispered. And nobody was killed. That was lucky. Though I better not do that all the time, because then the whole country will engulf in wars.

I boarded the train to District 2, then arrived there relatively quickly. I stepped into the dry heat of a desert, then into the cool Justice Building. The doors opened and I walked out onto their balcony waving, and resisted fanning myself.

"Oh my gosh it's so hot." I said through my teeth that were clenched into a smile as I waved. I'm so glad I wasn't in an arena like this.

Their applause was somewhat indifferent, because I never interacted with their tributes in any way during the games. I took a bow, then walked back inside of their beautiful Justice Building. Unfortunately we have to skip District 3 which makes it the last stop. Because it's my home District. We went straight to District 4, which was next to District 3, but because of where we were coming from I didn't get to pass through District 3. District 4 looks pretty much exactly the same, in the area that borders the ocean.

I stepped through the doors, receiving the same applause as I did from District 2.

I was taken to District 5, and gazed at all of the power lines connected to the power plants. We arrived at their Justice Building, and got a better applause than I did from District 2 and 4, because we all know that they aren't huge fans of the Capitol.

I arrived in District 6 again getting a similar applause, and then our train sped into District 7's forests. All of my applauses were pretty much the same.

We arrived in District 8, and I saw a lot of people looking like they had been working today with the tips of their fingers a little red from stitching textiles together.

The train sped into District 9's wheat fields, then I made the observation that pretty much all of the Districts had hard working people except for one and two really. They seemed to get poorer as I went to each one.

Districts 10 and 11 gladly applauded me, but they looked exhausted.

We arrived in 12, and all of the people were _extremely_ skinny from lack of food. There were miners under their hard hats, who applauded with hands that had coal dust all over them.

Finally, I was on the train back home to District 3.

* * *

I saw the familiar landscape of the green hills and a beautiful vast and blue ocean, then felt a smile spread across my face. The train slowed to a stop, and I sighed with relief, finally I'm back. I never thought I would be.

"We're home." I said quietly, then looked across to the empty chair that Sam sat in not believing that he was gone at first.

This is all a dream, I'll wake up in a second, meaning I'll have to go to school, and I'll see him at his locker like I did every day.

I reopened my eyes, still seeing the empty chair, then felt a little guilty that he wouldn't be returning. Nobody but me actually did, but that's the point. I just have to keep moving forward.

I got out nearly jumping out of my skin, then walked through the beautiful building to the doors that led to the balcony. I touched the hidden pocket in my dress feeling two hidden flash drives, then smiled.

I'm going to see everyone, my whole family, Marceline, and Nathan.

"Please welcome, District 3, your victor, Miss Carolina Winter!" I heard the governor say, then peacekeepers opened the doors for me.

A real smile passed over my face, and I waved to a roaring crowd. I waved and bowed, then looked down from the balcony seeing Sam's family. His sisters and parents still had tear stained eyes, but were smiling and clapping for me. They were happy I made it, but obviously would have liked their son in my place. I smiled sincerely to them, then looked to their right seeing my family.

Patrick and Aidan were beaming as they clapped, and my mother had a huge smile on her beautiful face. My father was beaming with pride, and he clapped with a nod.

"I knew you could do it. I told you." was what his face told me.

I saw Nathan and Marceline standing together with their families clapping and wildly cheering. Marceline still had the red hair.

District 3 roared with pride, then I smirked and reached into my pocket pulling out the flash drive I used in the arena.

I held it up, then everyone got out their own and held it into the air. Thousands of people are holding flash drives. We're technology nerds and we're proud! I can only imagine what everyone thinks of us.

I took a final bow, which made them roar louder, then was put in a shiny black new car, and driven home.

We pulled up in front of my house and I jumped excitedly once I saw it. Wendy and Electra walked me to the door, then I rang the doorbell seeing Aidan and Patrick running towards the door from the living room window.

"I'll get it!" they both screamed at the same time, then both started fighting to get to the door. They were literally tackling each other. I laughed, then heard Wendy sigh annoyed.

"This happens every day, except I'm normally involved somehow." I said, and she shook her head.

"Sometimes, I just don't know what to say." she said as my mother came in.

She opened the door and I sprang into her arms, then felt Aidan and Patrick throw their arms around me. I jumped into my dad's arms, then he whispered "I knew you would win with technology, I always knew." "I tried."

"Carolina, there's something for you in the backyard, kind of. Just come in when you're ready, and we'll introduce ourselves." my mother said, then I nodded and ran through my house almost crying with happiness being able to see it again. There's no way I'm moving to Victor's Village, I have a really nice home that I never want to move out of already.

I opened the back door, then saw Nathan and Marceline sitting on a couch overlooking the beautiful view of hills, houses, and an ocean.

They both sprang up and hugged me before I could even shut the door properly, and I hugged them back laughing.

Marceline in particular wouldn't let go of me, so I dragged her to the door to shut it.

"I can't breathe." I said in a fake choking voice, and she let go of me laughing.

"Do you mind Marceline?" Nathan asked her, and she shook her head giggling and saying "Not at all."

A grin spread across his face, then he swept me into his arms and kissed me, but not for long so Marceline wouldn't feel awkward, which is one of the worst ways to feel awkward for sure.

"Oh and Marceline, here," I said putting her flash drive back in her hand. "And thanks, that saved my life."

She looked at it, then smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome. But I gave it to you for a reason. It's yours. Keep it." she said handing it back to me, then I smiled as I took it back.

"Thanks."

"You know what your dad told us?" Marceline asked.

"No what?"

"He said that you've always been able to wire anything ever since you were little, and that you would definitely change the history of the Hunger Games with your knowledge of technology. Represent us geeks! He said you would start something for the better and you certainly did."

"He said that?"

"Yep, and he was right. Like what you did back in District 1. Carolina, you did the unheard of. You aren't just any other female tribute from District 3 who doesn't make it past the Cornucopia bloodbath, you didn't leave that Capitol as a piece of the Hunger Games. You left as Carolina Eliza Winter, and people will always remember you for that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will have another chapter for the epilogue. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites as well! I hope you're enjoying so far. **


	19. Chapter 19

**_Two months after the games._**

* * *

"Here it is." I said to Marceline. We were standing in a cemetery in the section of all the former Hunger Games tributes.

"Sam's grave?"

"Yep. And that was supposed to be mine." I said pointing to an area that had shorter grass where the grave was dug. I didn't know why, but I felt that it was the right thing to pay my respects to all of the fallen tributes. I still had the feeling of guilt not being with them, but being alive overrules that.

"They'll be saving it for next year I guess." she said glumly, then I nodded sadly.

I bent down to Sam's grave and laid a white rose by his name, then gazed at it sadly. It's so unfortunate that all of these kids were tossed into some arena to die, and nobody even cared. In fact, they, the Capitol, loved it. Sam was only thirteen, in fact it says that he would have been turning fourteen in eight days...

Marceline and I stood by each other and silently payed our respects. After we were finished, I shook my head saying "I feel guilty."

"You can't, any of these people could have been in your position. That's a big part Carolina, just letting go."

I nodded knowing she was right, then mumbled "Happy early birthday Sam."

"And if it makes you feel any better, _Sam, _I may have given the girl who, uh, killed you, a disgusting drink and made her gag in front of everyone with her. That's my revenge for you... Carolina and her were the only two left in the arena, and Carolina won. She did it for you, and for District 3. Isn't that right Carolina?"

I nodded, and she smiled nodding with me.

Marceline put a red rose next to mine, then patted me on the back gently.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded shrugging, then we turned and walked away not looking back.

* * *

**_Ten years after the Hunger Games_**

As I was wiring a computer, I felt small arms encircle my neck, then a giggle. It was my daughter, Amber. She has my red hair, and her father's blue eyes, and is five years old.

I smiled, then kissed her soft hair hugging her, then heard footsteps walk into the room. Her twin brother, Michael was standing and waiting with an innocent smile on his face. Though they were twins, she was a spitting image of his father. Same face, and brown hair, but he has my green eyes. His father walked in behind him, holding a calculator they were rewiring.

"Nathan what did you do this time?" I asked him, and he burst out laughing.

"I just created a problem for you to solve. Ha, no punt intended." he said handing it to me, and I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Amber and Michael, I have something very important to tell you," Nathan said kneeling to their height and looking them straight in the eyes with no hint of a smile on his face.

They nodded listening intently, and he reassuringly squeezed their shoulders to make sure they knew he was being "serious".

"I am better with software, like your mother is as well. But if you have a problem with hardware go to her."

"Well thanks, now I get to fix just about every problem with just about every electronic known to man." I grumbled sarcastically.

"I beg to differ..." Nathan said standing and laughing, then we both started saying a bunch of technological terms to explain how hardware and/or software is the problem.

Our kids laughed as they watched us talk about technology, and I hugged them saying "We're all nerds. Now go and do something, dinner will be ready soon." They nodded and left, then I went back to Nathan with a smirk on my face.

"I told them to go to the smart one if they have a problem." he said shrugging indifferently, and I shook my head.

"You're smart." I said, then he pulled me into a hug, which always makes me end up agreeing with what he wants.

"I'm so glad you're here, and I'll never get tired of saying that. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you." He smiled and gently kissed me, then checked the time making him jump.

"I thought it was like, an hour behind what it is now. I have to get ready-"

"Go ahead." I said, then he took off down the hall to our room.

The reason why he was in a hurry was because we were having Marceline over for dinner, with her husband and kids. She actually married someone she met the year before we graduated. She has two girls, and one boy. I am so grateful that everything is normal, well for the most part. I have to mentor tributes every year, which is really hard.

I still go to Sam's grave every so often, but I have learned to move on. But I still go because I feel that I should. I can't let something that wasn't in my control bother me forever, he wouldn't want that.

I have a wonderful husband, my brothers are married with children, and my parents are happy and healthy. I have beautiful, happy, and healthy children, and all the things I could have asked for.

However, since I won the Hunger Games, the districts have been a little rebellious. I know that one person will come, and they'll start the rebellion, it's just a matter of when it actually happens. I kind of began it, but luckily not enough to punish me. Though the Capitol can punish you for anything...

The rebellion may not occur in our lifetime, but I definitely left an impact on the country, which was my number one goal. And I did it the way I wanted to, by making them remember what we're really made of in District 3.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing more, but I'm trying to make a story for different districts. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it really meant a lot to me. Thanks for everything._

_-seanthesheep356_


End file.
